Never Say Goodbye
by cenarkogal02
Summary: He's been 'dead' for four months. How will she react when he returns good as new? How will Dean react when he finds out his little brother has a new past time? Dean/OC and later Sam/OC. Takes place during season four. Evil Sam may show up..
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think she'll freak out?" Dean Winchester asked his longtime friend Bobby Singer.

"Son, you've been 'dead' for four months." Bobby said looking at him. "What do you think?"

"Good point." Dean said as he opened the door to Bobby's car.

"Well, here goes nothing." Dean said as he walked up the steps of the motel.

Dean sighed and knocked on the door that Bobby told him to.

"Who is it?" a female voice asked.

"Anna. It's Dean." Dean said. "Before you do anything stupid, it's really me. I promise." Dean continued, but Anna was silent.

Dean noticed the door was slightly open. He pushed it open and slowly walked inside.

"Stop right there." Anna said as she pointed a gun at Dean.

"Anna, baby. Please believe me. It's really me." Dean said trying to plead with her.

"Don't call me baby, you son of a bitch." Anna said with a hiss. "Disguising yourself as Dean? That's really low." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Soon after she said this, Bobby walked in behind Dean. "Bobby too?" She growled. "You things really are sick bastards." She said as she pointed the gun at them.

"You just wait one second Annabelle." Bobby said with a growl.

Anna slowly lowered the gun.

"You let him prove to you it's him. Go on boy. Prove it to her." Bobby added.

Dean stepped closer to her and she sat the gun on the table. She picked up a bottle of water and looked at Dean.

"Sammy and I saved you and your brother from that thing in North Carolina." Dean said as he stepped even closer to her.

"After we killed it, you and I met up. You said you would never forget me, and you touched my face. Like this." Dean said as he touched her face.

Anna closed her eyes as she remembered Dean's touch.

"You thanked me and said you hoped to see me again. I asked you to come with us, but you said you couldn't leave your family." Dean said while still touching Anna's face.

She looked up at him with tears still running down her face.

"Then what happened?" She asked looking up at him.

"I kissed you." Dean said as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers. Dean broke the kiss and looked at her.

"You showed up not even an hour later at our hotel and said you changed your mind. Since then you have been on the road with me and Sammy, and we fell in love." Dean said hoping now that she would believe him.

Anna stood there in shock. "I have to be sure." She said as she stepped back.

She opened up her bottle of holy water and threw it on Dean. He was unfazed by it. Anna saw how he reacted and quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly.

They held each other for a few more minutes before Anna pulled away.

"How did you escape?" She asked him.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He said looking down at her. "I just woke up and voila, here I am." Dean said as he tucked a piece of Anna's dark curly hair behind her ear.

"Don't you ever leave me again." Anna said as she held him tightly once more.

Dean smiled.

"These last for months without you have been hell." She said looking at him.

"You don't have to worry about that Anna. I'll never leave you or let anything harm you. I swear." Dean said looking down at her.

She smiled at him and kissed his lips, making up for the four months that they had been apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm new at this so be nice to me lol. I only own Anna (I wrote this last year before the angel Anna was introduced so don't get confused.) Read and Review let me know what you think. Enjoy! Review! (This was supposed to post at the beginning of the first chapter but didn't)**

* * *

_***~ A Few Months Later~***_

"Dean! Wake up!" Anna said as she gently punched the man beside her.

Dean groaned in response.

"Dean, please wake up. I know you had a bad night last night." She winced at the thought of the night before.

"Sam has a case for us we have to go. Now wake the hell up!" Anna screamed as she punched his side again.

"Five more minutes mother." He said sleepily. Anna groaned in frustration.

"You said that an hour ago! Get up! Sam says we need to go within the next fifteen minutes." Anna explained.

"Screw Sam." Dean said putting his pillow over his head.

Anna smiled.

"Now why would I want to do that? Oh wait… Are you saying I'm cut off now, and you're giving me permission to screw Sammy? Oh Sam!" She said with a smile.

Dean laughed and began to get up.

"Smartass." He said as he pulled on his shirt.

"I learned from the best baby." She said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

_**~Later that night~**_

"Dude, Metallica again?" Sam said looking annoyed.

Dean looked at him and smiled as he drove his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala down the deserted country road.

Anna looked over the seat and groaned.

"Dean… the cassette player? What happened to the iPod deck?" She asked.

Sam gave Dean a told-ya-so look and Dean groaned.

"Look, house rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun and backseat shut their cake holes. Okay?" Anna and Sam shook their heads.

"You know sometimes I wonder why we're together. You are such a damn smartass." Anna said.

Dean turned around and looked at her.

"It's because I'm so handsome." He said with a cocky smile.

"DEAN!" Anna and Sam yelled at the same time.

Dean turned around and saw a man standing in the middle of the road looking at them.

"Shit!" Dean yelled and slammed on brakes.

The three looked out the window and saw nothing.

They looked at each other with confused faces.

"I saw something in the road I swear…" Sam said with a confused face.

"Me too." Anna agreed. "It was a man. It looked like he had like clothes on from the 1800s or something." She continued.

"We better check this out. Come on Sammy." Dean said as him and Sam got out of the car.

Anna started to open the door but Dean stopped it.

"We don't know what this is so stay in the car Anna." He said.

She frowned at him, and then tried again.

"Annabelle, stay in the car." Dean said again.

She groaned in frustration and fell back against the seat.

Dean and Sam got back in the car.

"There's nothing out there." Dean said as he started the Impala back up.

They started back driving down the road.

"Annabelle?" Sam asked with a laugh breaking the silence.

"Shut up." Anna said hitting the back of the seat.

_**~At the Motel~**_

"Hey Sam. We're going to go to the diner and get something to eat. Do you want to go?" Dean asked his brother at the motel a short time later.

"Nah you two go on ahead. I'm going to research a little bit more." Sam said looking up from his laptop.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked as she walked up behind Dean.

Sam smiled at her.

"Yeah just bring me back something." He said looking back at his laptop.

"Okay. We'll be back in a little bit." Dean said as he grabbed Anna's hand.

They left the hotel room and Sam went back to his research.

"Dean where in the hell is this diner? You said you've been here before." Anna asked after they had been driving for 20 minutes.

"I'm not lost if that's what you think." Dean said looking at her.

"Everything is at least an hour away. We'll be there soon." He said with a smile as he turned on a small dirt road.

When they got around the bend Anna saw a small lake.

"Dean, what the..?" Anna asked confused as Dean pulled the Impala to a stop.

"Come on." He said with a smile.

Anna looked at him with a questioning look and slowly got out of the car.

Dean grabbed a blanket out of the back seat and followed her. He spread the blanket on the bank and they both sat down.

Dean put his arm around Anna's shoulder and pulled her closer.

Anna put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Why the detour?" she asked looking at him with a smile.

"I thought that we could use some alone time." Dean said looking down at her.

"What are we going to tell Sammy when we go back without any food?" Anna asked him.

"Oh we'll get food." Dean said with a laugh. "There's a diner about 10 minutes up the street from the motel. Sam doesn't have to know" Dean said with a smirk.

"Oh so you planned this?" Anna asked playfully.

"Oh I hoped for it." Dean said as he gently kissed her lips, and then broke it.

"Who knew Dean Winchester was a romantic?" She said as she gently kissed his lips again.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Dean said playfully.

"Gladly." Anna said with a giggle, but stopped when Dean lowered his mouth to hers and deepened the kiss.

He pushed her back on the blanket and she helped him out of his jacket.

"Shit!" Dean shouted suddenly breaking the kiss making Anna jump.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked him.

"Nothing Anna." He reassured her. "Rain is what's wrong. Come on."

Anna groaned and quickly helped Dean fold the blanket.

He grabbed her hand and they quickly ran to the Impala as the rain began to pour down around them.

"So do you want to tell me why you've been waking up screaming for the past 3 months?" Anna asked Dean a short time later.

"No." Dean said without looking at her.

"You know if you talk about it maybe we could help you." Anna said looking at him.

"Anna, do you honestly think you can help me? I've been to hell. Last time I checked you haven't." He said as he slammed his hands down on the steering wheel.

"You don't have to get pissy about it." Anna said looking at him with a glare. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Sorry. Can we just drop it? I don't want to remember what happened down there." Dean said looking at her.

She nodded at him, and then screamed as she saw the same man from before looking in the window.

"What?" Dean asked turning around quickly.

"The man in the road. He was behind you looking in the car. He disappeared as soon as you turned around." Anna said with wide eyes.

Dean quickly started the car up and put it in reverse.

"We need to tell Sammy, but first let's go get food." Dean said as they took off down the dark road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is another chapter. I only own Anna and the character that is introduced at the end of this chapter. I had no reviews on my last chapter :( and my favorite team lost the Super Bowl so reviews would make me happy again lol. Read, enjoy, and please review! Also check out my friend SweetGA07's story called "Game setMatch" it's awesome!**

* * *

"I knew it." Sam said a short while later.

"Knew what?" Dean asked as he took a bite of pie.

"Look at this." Sam said as he turned the computer around.

Anna and Dean looked and saw a picture of the man that had been in the road.

"That looks like the man in the road. Why is he after us?" Anna asked.

"I have a theory about that." Sam said.

"Of course geek boy always has a theory." Dean said with a smirk.

"Shut up and eat your pie. No one asked you for your opinion." Sam said glaring at him.

"Shut up both of you." Anna said shaking her head. "You act like two year olds. Now Sam, what's the theory?" She asked.

"Turns out, this man… Samuel Hardy was a very wealthy man in the Charlotte area in the 1860s." Sam said looking at Anna.

"He was very wealthy but couldn't find a wife. He was a very lonely old man. He went through most of the saloon girls in the area hoping to find a wife, but they weren't to his standards." Sam said as Anna listened.

"One day he went into the general store and he saw the owner's daughter, Annabelle. He became obsessed with her. He followed her everywhere she went, and it freaked her out so her father told the sheriff. The Sheriff told him to back off and if he ever came on their land again he would be arrested." Sam explained and Anna nodded.

"He left her alone for a little bit until he found out that Annabelle was engaged. One night he went and shot her fiancée and he tried to go and kidnap her. He was going to take her and force her to marry him. Luckily her father was awake and heard him and he took his shotgun and shot him, and it killed him" Sam said as Anna looked at him with wide eyes.

"What happened to her fiancée?" Anna asked.

Sam laughed.

"He was fine. The old man wasn't much of a shot. He got him in the shoulder it wasn't anything serious. They eventually got married and had kids that still live in the area. This is the thing that's creepy." Sam said as he turned the laptop around.

Dean looked at Anna with wide eyes and Anna stood there speechless.

"I think, I think I need to give my mom a call." Anna said as she grabbed her cell phone and ran outside to the balcony.

Dean looked at the laptop closely.

"Anna is a spitting image of her. You think they could be related?" he asked as Sam nodded.

"It could be a possibility. I'm sure she's asking her mom tons of questions." Sam said.

"I think if she is related to her, your relationship with her is what woke old Samuel up." Sam said as Dean sat down on the bed.

"How? She's not that Annabelle." Dean said looking up at him.

"No, but they share the same name. She looks like her twin… see the connection?" Sam asked his brother.

"He thinks Anna is Annabelle." Dean said as Sam nodded.

"Does that mean he's going to come after me too?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but you better be careful not to piss him off. He didn't get the guy the first time he may be back to finish the job." Sam said as Dean shook his head.

Anna walked back into the motel room a short time later and sat her cell phone back on the table.

"What's the verdict?" Dean asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Annabelle Moore was my great great grandmother, and I was named after her." Anna said as Sam and Dean listened.

"My mom told me the same story Sam told us, and she also said that I was the spitting image of her." Anna said while looking at the guys.

"So I guess we'll be heading home?" She asked as Sam nodded and Dean looked at her with a questioning look.

"Home?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, North Carolina. I figured that we could research better there and then salt and burn the assholes bones." Anna said.

"Good point, how far are we from Charlotte?" Dean asked.

"About three hours." Sam answered. "We can leave in the morning and get there by noon."

"We could get there faster if I drove. I know the area better." Anna said looking at Dean.

Dean quickly looked up at her. "Whoa, what a minute. If you drive that means you'll be driving my car right?" He asked.

"Last time I checked you were the only one with a car Dean." Anna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Forget about it you're not driving my car. No one drives it but me." Dean said as he pointed to himself.

"You mean you'd drive the extra way just so your girlfriend couldn't drive your car." Anna said looking up at him.

"No one drives my car but me." Dean repeated again.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Hmm, ok rock paper scissors then?" She asked with a laugh.

"You're on." Dean said as they both did the hand motions. Dean held out the symbol for scissors and Anna held out the symbol for rock.

"Oh come on! Why do I always lose?" Dean asked with a pout.

"You always choose scissors you moron." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go and take a shower and go to sleep so we can get there nice and early. Night guys." He said as he grabbed his bag and walked to the bathroom.

"Come on let's go to bed too." Anna said as Dean groaned.

A short time later Sam had finished with his shower. He grabbed his bag and walked back into his room in his towel.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a female scream. He looked up to see a small brunette standing in the doorway.

Sam quickly grabbed his gun from the table and pointed it at the girl.

"Whoa buddy I'm not here for trouble. I'm looking for my um… um…" She stuttered as she stared in awe of the man in front of her.

"Looking for who?" he asked as he still held the gun in front of him.

Before she could answer Anna and Dean opened the door with sleepy looks on their faces.

"What's with the yelling Sammy?" Dean asked and Anna looked at the girl with a shocked look on her face.

"Why in the hell are you here?" Anna asked looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter for you guys! I only own Anna and Audrey. Please read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

"Answer me Audrey. Why are you here?" Anna asked with a glare.

"You know her?" Dean asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Unfortunately." Anna hissed. "Dean meet my cousin Audrey. Audrey this is Dean."

Dean shook her hand and smiled.

"Towel boy over there is Sam." Anna said pointing at Sam.

"Hi." Sam said as he put his gun back on the table, and held his towel tighter to him.

Audrey just stared at him.

"Earth to Audrey, hello?" Anna said as she snapped her fingers in front of her cousin's face.

"Sorry. Can you tell him to please put on a shirt or something? It's distracting me." Audrey said as she continued to stare at him.

"Sam get dressed please. Now Audrey why are you here?" Anna asked looking at her.

"Your mom called my mom and said you sounded scared out of your mind. She sounded worried so Mom called the motel you said you were at and they told us where you were staying." Audrey said looking at Anna.

"I thought that was confidential, but that's beside the point what are YOU doing here." Anna asked glaring at her cousin once more.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You are family and I care about you. You sounded freaked so I came, what's wrong with that?" Audrey shot back.

"You care about me? Really? Aren't you the one that stared shit when I left?" Anna asked with a hiss.

Audrey looked at her with a blank expression.

"Suddenly quiet now, huh?" Anna said with a smirk. "You said oh she must have taken off because she was pregnant, she's a whore, and yada yada yada. Didn't think I'd remember that did you?" she added.

"Believe it or not Anna I have changed. Yes I will admit I did say those things but I said them without knowing the full story." Audrey said looking at her cousin.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Anna said with no emotion as she went and stood beside Dean.

"Now will someone please explain to me why I was held up at gunpoint for walking into a room?" Audrey asked looking at Sam as he walked back into the room this time now fully clothed.

Anna glared at Sam who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well what would you have done if a strange woman showed up in your room unexpected?" Sam asked them.

"One gun yes I could understand, but a whole arsenal of shit?" Audrey said looking around the room at all the weapons. "Y'all aren't in the mob are you?" Audrey asked with a serious face as Dean busted out laughing.

"Pretty freaking far from it." Dean answered.

"If I tell you better promise not to tell Momma or anyone for that matter." Anna said pointing at Audrey.

"I won't tell I promise." Audrey answered.

Anna smiled at her cousin and began to tell her their secret.

"So you mean to tell me you guys hunt monsters and demons? Supposedly a ghost of an old man is haunting you now?" Audrey asked with a laugh a short time later. "You guys watch WAY too many horror movies and Aunt Lisa was right sending you to a psychiatrist."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. No one ever did until I met Sam and Dean." Anna said with looking down at the ground.

"Audrey if we told you all of the things we've seen and told you what we have been through you would want to lock us up in the mental institution and throw away the key." Sam said sitting down next to her.

Audrey laughed and shook her head as she walked towards the door.

"You guys seriously need mental help. There is no such thing as ghosts or monsters. I am going to call Daddy have him come up here and get you since he is the closest. These guys have filled your head with bullshit Ann. We are going to bring you home where you belong." Audrey said as she grabbed her purse.

"No you won't because I won't go Audrey. I love my life now. I help people and save lives. I am a grown woman I choose what I want to do with my life, not you or anyone else in our family." Anna said with a hiss.

"You were saving lives as a nurse Anna. You threw all of that away for him." Audrey shouted pointing at Dean. "You wouldn't know a ghost if it bit you in the ass." She added while Anna and the guys looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Audrey asked as she turned around to see the ghost of Samuel Hardy behind her. "SHIT!" she yelled as Dean pulled her out of the way and shot the ghost who disappeared immediately.

"Believe us now?" Anna asked shaking her head as she looked at Audrey who had jumped into Sam's arms.

Sam smiled as Audrey jumped up quickly realizing what she had done.

"Honestly I don't know what to believe, but I'm sorry I doubted you. Forgive me?" Audrey added with a pout.

Anna laughed. "Yes I forgive you. Now you know what I've been dealing with this past year." She said hugging her cousin.

"Aw they made up how sweet." Dean said mocking them with a smile.

"You've dealt with monsters and him this past year. How did you do it without going insane?" Audrey asked Anna with a laugh.

"It wasn't easy believe me. Dealing with Dean is a piece of cake compared of dealing with both of them when they are in their little bitchy moods." Anna added pointing at them.

"Hey I resent that!" Sam said as Anna laughed. "You were dissing Dean don't bring me into this!" He added.

"Speaking of bitchy moods Sammy you've been in one for about a week, what's up?" Dean asked looking at his little brother.

"Nothing!" Sam shouted back before he grabbed his coat. "I'm going to go out for a little bit I need fresh air."

"Okay." Dean said as Sam quickly grabbed his jacket and slammed the door.

"What's his problem?" Audrey asked looking at Anna and Dean.

"Who knows? He gets like this at times." Dean said shaking his head. "Come on lets get back to our room." He added.

"Do you need us to get you a room Aud?" Anna asked looking at her cousin.

"No I can get it myself. Good night guys." Audrey said as she walked towards the motel office.

Audrey walked about halfway then stopped in her tracks as she heard a voice speaking. She looked around and saw a shadow of a man talking on a cell phone. It was dark so she couldn't make out who it was.

"Ruby you need to learn to answer your cell. I need more. I'm rationing what I already have. Call me." The voice said urgently.

The man turned around and Audrey looked at him with wide eyes as she realized the man was Sam.

She watched as he took a silver flask from his jacket and began to drink what was inside of it.

Audrey tried to sneak around to get a closer look but failed as she tripped over a rock causing a loud noise.

Sam jumped spilling the contents of the flask.

"Audrey what are you doing out here?" Sam asked as he walked over and helped her up off the ground.

Audrey dusted her jeans off and looked up to see that Sam had something red on his face.

She reached up and rubbed his face causing it to get on her hands.

"I could ask you the same question." Audrey said as she smelled her hand. "Why are you drinking blood?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update guys, but here is another chapter for you! Read and review and let me know what you think! Sam girls will enjoy this chapter. lol Enjoy and review please? :)**

* * *

"It's not blood." Sam said looking at a stunned Audrey.

"Dumbass I'm a nurse. I know what blood smells like; I'm around it twenty four seven." Audrey said rolling her eyes.

"Listen, this is none of your business." Sam said as he tried to walk away but was pulled back by Audrey.

"It became my business when my cousin took off with you guys." Audrey said with a glare stepping closer to him.

"I don't need to explain myself to you when I just met you an hour ago." Sam said with a hiss as he quickly walked away.

Audrey groaned in frustration as she started to walk back towards the motel office.

Sam quickly got into the Impala and slammed his hands down on the steering wheel.

"DAMNIT!" He shouted then jumped as he heard rustling beside him.

"Smooth move Sparky." A female voice said.

"Shut up Ruby. You know she is going to tell Anna and Dean, what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked looking at the brunette sitting beside him.

"You know it never hurts to tell them the truth." Ruby said looking at him.

Sam looked at her and laughed a little bit. "A demon telling me to tell the truth? Oh the irony!" Sam said mocking her.

"Shut the hell up Sam." Ruby hissed. "We could use this Audrey chick to our advantage." She said looking at him.

"Use her? What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at her with a confused look.

"You saw how easy she was distracted by you with your shirt off?" Ruby asked him.

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked bewildered.

"You know how my blood, demon blood, makes you powerful?" Ruby asked looking at him.

"Yes…" Sam answered with wide eyes.

"Human blood can make you ten times more powerful. It may even be enough to stop Lilith without hurting you." Ruby explained.

"So basically you want me to use her for her blood?" Sam asked as Ruby nodded.

Sam shook his head. "I won't do it. She's an innocent bystander Ruby I'm not going to do that to her."

"It's your only choice Sam. If you offered yourself to her she would take you willingly and you know that. She is your best bet." Ruby said looking at him.

"I won't do it Ruby." Sam said again looking at her. "I can't."

"Fine then, look for your demon blood elsewhere then. Good luck when you start going through withdrawals." Ruby said with a hiss as she opened the door to the Impala and quickly disappeared.

Sam got out of the car, opened his flask and looked at the meager contents inside. He slammed the door then quickly made his way to the motel office.

**~Later~**

Audrey got settled into her room and started to get into bed when she heard a knock on the door.

She groaned and got up out of the bed.

"What's going on Ann-?" She started to say but was shocked to see Sam standing there.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" Sam asked looking down at her.

"Um sure." She said uneasily as she opened the door more and he stepped inside.

"You weren't supposed to see what you saw out there." Sam said with a sigh.

"Yeah I kind of figured that." Audrey said with a hint of a laugh. "Will you explain to me please why you were drinking blood?" she asked him.

"It's a long story." Sam said looking up at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Audrey said as they both sat down on the couch.

Sam sighed then began to talk.

"This summer was when it all started. Dean went away and Anna did her own thing for a little bit so I did too." He explained as Audrey nodded at him.

"I started hunting with Ruby who is a demon." Sam said as Audrey looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, she may be a demon but she has saved our asses so many times this year it isn't funny." Sam explained as Audrey continued to stare at him.

"Well we decided to hunt down this demon Lilith. She's extremely powerful so Ruby told me that I would be able to maybe kill her if I did something." He said looking down.

"You mean drink blood?" Audrey asked looking at him as Sam nodded.

"Not just any blood, demon blood." He said looking at her. "I'd drink it then I would be able to exorcize demons using my mind."

Audrey looked at him with even more confusion on her face. "Your mind?" She asked.

"Yeah, instead of stabbing the demon with the knife or doing a long drawn out exorcism I could just do it with my mind. Faster and the person who the demon is possessing has a better survival rate." He said.

"So you do it to exorcize demons?" She asked as he nodded. "Are you exorcising one soon?" She asked and Sam looked down.

"That's the thing." He said. "Once you start drinking demon blood you get addicted. If you don't have it over a long period of time you start going through withdrawals like you would do with any drug." Sam explained.

Audrey shook her head. "So you're telling me you are addicted to demon blood?" She asked as Sam nodded.

"Great. What has my cousin gotten herself into?" She said shaking her head and running her hand over her face.

"Anna and Dean don't know about it." Sam said looking at her. "I prefer that they didn't because Dean would kick my ass in a heartbeat."

"Why are you telling me all this then? You barely even know me." Audrey said looking at him with wide eyes.

"You saw what happened and you deserve to know the truth. I really want to stop Audrey but I can't. I tried before but I felt like I was going crazy." Sam said looking at her as he scooted closer to her on the couch.

"Is there any way for you to get help?" Audrey asked.

"There isn't a rehab for Demon blood addicts." Sam said with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess your right." Audrey said laughing and looked at him with a smile. "Is there anything else you came for or wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Yeah, there is actually." He said as he scooted even closer to her.

"Thank you for being so understanding and not getting too freaked out when I told you about all this." Sam said as he brought his face closer to hers.

"You're… You're welcome" She said in a whisper as he brought his lips to hers kissing her.

Audrey wanted to pull away but her body overcame her mind as she kissed him back urgently.

Sam picked her up and walked her over to her bed. Still kissing her Sam reached into his back pocket and pulled out his knife.

He opened the knife and brought the knife to her neck but stopped himself.

He closed the knife and put it back in his pocket as he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Audrey. I shouldn't have done that." Sam said quickly leaving her room.

Audrey watched with wide eyes as he closed the door with a slam. "Wow." She said touching her lips.

She pulled her covers tight around her as she tried to take in what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Sorry for the late update last night was Supernatural Thursday :) The wait was worth it though I think this is the longest and my best chapter yet! So read, review, and enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Dean." A male voice said making Dean open his eyes and look around the room.

He saw no one so he lay back down and shut his eyes once more.

"I must have been dreaming." He mumbled.

"You were." The voice said again.

Deans eyes shot open as he saw the angel Castiel sitting at the end of the bed looking at him.

"Damnit Cass. We talked about this." Dean said as he looked at Anna who was still fast asleep curled up to his side.

"She won't wake up. You are dreaming this." Castiel said as he got up off the bed and paced around the room.

"What do you want Cass?" Dean asked as he got out of bed.

"I'm here to give you a warning. Sam is headed down a dangerous path. Stop him or we will." Castiel said looking at Dean with a serious look.

"What do you mean?" Dean started to ask but stopped as he saw Castiel had disappeared.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said as he woke up suddenly and sat up in the bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Anna asked Dean sleepily as she sat up beside him.

"Castiel just came to me in a dream and gave me a warning." Dean said looking at her.

"Warning? About what?" She asked him.

"About Sammy. He said he's heading down a dangerous road and if I didn't stop him, the angels will." Dean said looking at her as Anna looked back with wide eyes.

"What did he mean by that?" She asked.

"Don't know. He disappeared before I could ask him anything else as usual." Dean said rolling his eyes.

Anna started to say something but stopped when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Let me in!" Sam screamed as he pounded on the door.

"Keep your damn panties on Sammy we're coming." Dean said as he opened the door.

Sam quickly came into the room almost knocking Dean over.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dean shouted at Sam who was now sitting in a chair rocking back and forth.

"I can't go without it Dean." Sam said looking at Dean and continued to rock back and forth.

"Go without what Sammy?" Dean asked looking at him with a serious face.

"Sam, you're scaring us. What's wrong with you?" Anna asked.

"I need blood, any blood would do right now but I need demon blood." Sam said looking up at Dean who looked at him with rage.

"You want to run that by me one more time?" Dean said as he gritted his teeth.

Sam sighed then began to tell Dean and Anna the same story he told Audrey not even an hour before.

Sam finished and slowly looked up at his brother and Anna who were sitting there in shock trying to take in all that he told them.

"Did Ruby put you up to this?" Dean asked Sam through gritted teeth.

Sam nodded slowly at Dean whose anger hit the roof.

"Sammy I don't know what the hell has gotten into you. How many times are you going to choose that demon bitch over me?" Dean shouted at Sam as Anna held Dean back.

"Dean what was I supposed to do? She saved my ass so many times when you were in hell that I lost count. She helped me, why shouldn't I trust her." Sam shouted back.

"She's brainwashing you Sam!" Anna screamed at him. "Can't you see that?" she added.

"If you weren't my brother I would want to hunt you." Dean said looking at him with rage. "I'm your blood she isn't. You should trust me more than her." He added.

Before Sam could say anything Audrey came through the door slowly.

"What's with all the shouting guys? People are complaining." Audrey said looking at the group.

"Nothing Audrey. Just a misunderstanding that's all." Anna said as she pushed her cousin towards the door. "We'll quiet down." She added.

"Okay. I was just making sure." Audrey said as she started to go out the door.

"SHIT!" She shouted as she bumped up against the door scratching her arm.

Sam's head snapped towards Audrey as he smelled the air.

Before Dean or Anna could do anything Sam quickly lunged at Audrey licking her arm where the door scratched it.

Dean quickly tried to pull Sam off of Audrey but was thrown back to the wall as Sam put his hand out.

Dean and Anna looked in shock as Sam looked at them with an evil glare then grabbed his knife from his back pocket and cut her neck just a bit.

Sam began to drink blood from her neck as Anna was screaming.

"Why isn't she screaming or doing anything?" Anna asked as Dean shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at Sam in shock.

"Get off my cousin you demon bastard!" Anna yelled but was thrown back against the wall like Dean.

Audrey just lay there and let him drink blood from her neck.

After a few minutes Sam stopped then looked at the three of them in shock.

"I can't believe… I can't believe I just did that." Sam said as Dean quickly tackled him and handcuffed him.

"You check on Audrey. I'll deal with him" Dean said to Anna as he pushed Sam out the door and Anna ran to Audrey's side.

"Why didn't you try to fight him off?" Anna asked Audrey as she got the first aid kit from the bathroom and began to treat the wound on her cousin's neck.

"Honestly? I don't know." Audrey said looking at her cousin. Anna shook her head and continued to treat her wounds.

"Next time someone attacks you Aud.. fight them off.. Especially if they are trying to drink your blood, ok?" Anna said looking at her cousin.

"Ok." Audrey said still in shock

Anna shook her head then looked towards the door as Dean came back through the door without Sam.

"Where did you take him?" Anna asked as they both looked back at Audrey.

"Bobby's panic room." Dean said looking at her. "It's awful. Ann, the screaming I had to leave. I couldn't bear it."

Anna hugged him tightly and held him for a few minutes before breaking the hug.

"What did Bobby say about all of this?" She asked looking up at him.

"Bobby's out on a job, but he knows he's there. He's just as shocked as we are." Dean said looking down at her.

"You want to go and look after him? I'll go to Charlotte and burn old Samuel's bones myself." Anna asked him.

"No Ann, we can both go to Charlotte. Sam is protected. He can't get out." Dean said as Anna nodded at him.

"Audrey, do you want us to take you home?" Anna asked looking at her cousin.

"No guys I'm cool. Go do your job I can drive myself." She said with a nod.

"Okay. Call me when you get there okay?" Anna asked as she hugged her cousin.

"You got it." She said with a smile as Anna grabbed her and Dean's bags and went outside.

Audrey waited until they got left the parking lot then began to look around the hotel room.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw a piece of paper with Sam's phone number written down on it. She quickly grabbed her laptop and put the cell phone number in to track the GPS.

Audrey wrote down the address and quickly left the motel.

**~Bobby's place~**

Audrey drove for a couple hours until she came to Bobby's junk yard.

She quickly put her car in park and went inside the house.

She searched the house looking for any signs of Sam.

Audrey stopped in her tracks as she saw a huge iron door.

"Sam, are you in there?" Audrey shouted near the door.

"Audrey what are you doing here? I'm dangerous." Sam shouted back as Audrey opened the door to the panic room.

She stepped inside and looked at Sam who was sitting in the corner.

"Audrey stay back." Sam warned her again as she walked closer to him.

"You need it to exorcize demons right?" Audrey asked as she sat down beside him.

"No I don't need it per say but I'm addicted to it." He said looking at her.

Audrey moved her hair back and took the bandage off of her neck. "Here." She said as she moved closer to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at her with wide eyes.

Audrey nodded at him as she moved closer to him once more.

Sam put his hand on the other side of her neck, sank his teeth in and began to drink once more…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is another chapter! Little bit short but I promise it will get better.. PLEASE read, REVIEW! and enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

"Why are you letting me do this?" Sam asked Audrey a short time later.

"Look Sam, you're not an animal." Audrey said looking at him.

"I'm not an animal? Seriously?" Sam yelled then looked down. "I fucking attacked you when you nicked your arm on the door. If that isn't an animal I don't know what is."

"Sam you're addicted, and cutting you off entirely all at once is not going to help you. It's going to make you miserable." Audrey said as she touched Sam's shoulder.

"So you are going to offer your own blood to try to get me off of it?" Sam asked her looking at her with a questioning look.

"Yes." She said nodding. "Drink a little bit then gradually you not drink any."

"Audrey, it's not that easy. Demon blood is more powerful than you think. Human blood to me is like when a vampire drinks animal blood." Sam said shaking his head.

"Well, it would never hurt to try." Audrey said getting up pulling Sam with her.

"Come on lets get out of here." Audrey said as she opened the door only to be stopped by an angry Bobby.

"Shit." Sam said as Bobby looked at him with rage in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" Bobby asked Audrey through gritted teeth as he reached for his gun.

**~Charlotte~**

"You want to do the honors?" Dean asked Anna handing her a box of matches.

She nodded as she took the matches from him.

Dean jumped out of the grave and stood beside Anna.

"Burn fucker, burn." Anna said as she lit a match.

"Damn, harsh much?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"He's tormented me and my great great grandmother for years I'm allowed to be." She said as she began to throw the match.

A gust of wind knocked the match away from its intended destination and landed beside a tree.

"What the hell?" Dean said as he turned around to see the ghost of Samuel Hardy staring back at him.

Samuel smirked at him and threw his hand out using his powers causing Dean to fall back into his grave.

Dean quickly jumped out of the grave to see that Anna and Samuel had disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed as he ran in search of Anna.

"ANNA! Baby where are you?" He screamed.

**~Back at Bobby's~**

"Bobby calm down." Sam said pleading with Bobby. "Put the gun down." He added.

"You don't tell me what to do boy." Bobby said through gritted teeth. "Your idjit brother told me why he put you in here, and if you know what's good for you you'll get back in there."

"You're not his father, you can't tell him what to do." Audrey said as she stepped in front of Sam protecting him.

"Not his father huh?" Bobby asked with a little laugh. "I might as well be his father how many times I've saved him and his brothers asses. I'm the closest thing to a father figure that they have right now. So before you want to start running your mouth little girl you better get your facts straight." He added looking at her with rage.

"Bobby this has nothing to do with her. I'll stay just don't harm her ok?" Sam asked Bobby.

Bobby nodded and put his gun down.

"I'm calling Dean and telling him about this, you're not off the hook yet." He said pointing to Sam and getting his cell phone out of his pocket.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking. Who the hell are you?" Bobby asked looking at Audrey.

"I'm… I'm Audrey. I'm Anna's cousin." She said as Bobby nodded at her.

"Bobby Singer." He added as he quickly shook her hand and dialed a number on his cell phone.

**~Charlotte~**

"Anna!" Dean continued to scream as he ran in search of her.

"DAMNIT!" He yelled as he heard his cell phone go off.

"WHAT?!" He yelled as he continued to run.

"Don't yell at me boy! We have a problem." Bobby said.

"Problem? That bastard ghost just kidnapped Anna and took her god knows where. I highly doubt your problem is worse than mine." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"No its not." Bobby said agreeing with him. "Do you need any help?" he added.

"No, I'm going to kill this son of a bitch for good." Dean said as he quickly hung up the phone and went back in search of Anna.

**~Samuel's Cabin~**

"Where am I?" Anna said as she looked down to see her hands were tied to a chair.

"Ah, you have awoken." Samuel said as he walked towards Anna.

"You bastard let me go!" Anna screamed as she kicked her feet and tried to free her hands.

"Annabelle this will all be over soon. We will be married and live together forever." He said as he walked over to a mannequin that looked like her.

"I'm not Annabelle you stalker son of a bitch! I'M ANNA." She screamed at him.

"Such language! How dare you talk to your future husband that way?" Samuel said as he walked over to her.

"You are not my future husband. Let me go or you'll be sorry." Anna said with a glare.

"Oh I will be sorry will I?" Samuel asked with a smirk. "What's going to happen is your pathetic boyfriend going to show up? You know I was always the right one for you he never was." He added with a glare.

"You are pathetic and desperate. I love him. I sure as hell don't love you. I will NEVER marry you." Anna said with a glare as Samuel walked over to the counter.

"We'll see about that." Samuel said as he picked up a butcher knife from the counter and walked towards Anna.

Dean walked up to the door as he heard a piercing scream.

"Shit!" Dean said as he tried to open the door to the old abandoned cabin, but it wouldn't budge.

"ANNA!" he yelled as her screams were now silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for such a late update my laptop has a virus on it so I'm w/o a computer till night time. So read REVIEW and enjoy!**

* * *

Anna sat in shock as she saw the ghost of her great great grandmother walk up behind Samuel.

"Hey Hardy." Annabelle said as Samuel turned around. "Leave my granddaughter alone." She said glaring at him.

Samuel looked in shock as Annabelle walked towards him with hate in her eyes.

"This is between me and you don't bring my family into this." Annabelle said pointing at the figure in front of her.

"Anna… Annabelle.?" Hardy asked as Annabelle walked in front of him.

"You know it's me." Annabelle said with a glare.

Dean kicked the door down and stood amazed at the sight in front of him. He looked at Anna in shock as the two ghosts were having a stare down with each other.

Dean quickly untied Anna and she stood beside him.

"Do we just let them hash it out or what?" Anna whispered as Dean nodded at her.

"Sometimes its best spirits face up to what they did in the past and let them figure out why they are still here." Dean whispered as he put an arm around Anna's waist.

"You need to let it go Samuel." Annabelle said as she continued looking at him.

"Annabelle we were meant to be together. You were never meant to be with that loser." Samuel said looking at Annabelle with a sad face.

"Samuel I was nice to you when you came into my father's store. Apparently you mistook my kindness for something else. Matthew didn't deserve what you did to him and I sure as hell didn't." Annabelle said with a glare as Samuel backed away from her.

"Do you know the hell you put me and my family through? The hell you put Matthew and his family through? I don't think so." Annabelle said confidently.

"You don't know what it was like walking around being scared that you were going to follow me, hurt me or take advantage of me." She yelled as she stepped closer to Samuel who backed up.

"Everywhere I went I always had to look behind me. When my father went to the sheriff was when you started stalking Matthew. You had no right to do that Samuel. He never did a thing to bother or hurt you. When you found out he proposed to me you went psycho." Annabelle said with a glare.

"You were supposed to marry me, not him." Samuel said again as Annabelle's anger hit the roof.

"Don't you think that was for me to decide? If I wanted you Samuel I would've chose you. I chose Matthew for a reason. I love him. That night you shot him, I thought the worst, and when I found out what you were going to do to me I lost it. You better be glad my father got to you before I did." She said with a glare.

"After my father shot you, Matthew and I got married, we had kids, and we had a nice life. There was always the feeling that someone was watching me in the back of my mind because of all the hell you put us through. I thought this was over until you started to do the same thing to my granddaughter. That is where I draw the line." Annabelle said with as hiss.

Anna and Dean looked at each other with wide eyes as Samuel looked down.

"You WILL NOT put another one of my family members through the same hell you put me through years ago. Do you hear me?" She yelled at him. "LET IT GO SAMUEL!" Annabelle screamed at him.

As soon as she said the last word Samuel burst into flames and disappeared.

Anna let out the breath that she had been holding as Dean gripped her waist tighter.

Annabelle turned and looked at Anna and Dean with a smile on her face.

"Is he gone for good?" Anna asked her grandmother.

"Yes. He'll get what's coming to him darlin' don't you worry." Annabelle said with a smile.

Annabelle stepped forward and touched Dean and Anna's faces. "Go on you two. Have a good life together. If you ever need me my Anna, I will always watch over you and protect you." She said with a smile as she hugged her.

Anna hugged her back and smiled as her great great grandmother stepped back and disappeared into a flash of blinding light.

Dean grabbed Anna and pulled her into a hug holding her tightly, then pulled back and kissed her lips.

"Come on." He said breaking it. "Let's get out of this town."

Anna laughed as they walked towards the Impala leaving the memory of Samuel Hardy behind them.

**~Later~**

"So you're telling me that Audrey tried to break Sammy out?" Dean asked as he talked to Bobby on his cell phone and drove down the road.

Anna reached over and grabbed the phone putting it on speaker.

"Bobby please put my cousin on." Anna said with a hiss. "NOW!" She added.

"Yeah?" Audrey said uneasily.

"What in the living hell has got into you Audrey? You knew he was dangerous, why in the hell would you want to break him out?" Anna screamed at her.

"Locking him up and isolating him isn't going to help him. It's going to make him miserable." Audrey said.

"How do you know that Audrey? We've been doing this for a lot longer than you have I think we know what's best for him." Anna yelled into the phone.

"I thought my plan would be less traumatic and hurtful on him." Audrey said lowly.

"What was your so called brilliant plan, Audrey?" Anna asked as she rolled her eyes.

"To give him my blood to try and wean him off the demon blood, then as time goes on give him less and less until he doesn't crave it anymore." Audrey said confidently.

Anna and Dean looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind?" Anna screamed. "Now your going to get him addicted to human blood to Audrey. Your plan isn't going to help him it's going to kill him."

"How would you know that Anna? Have you ever dealt with this before?" Audrey asked.

"No and neither have you. Stay there we will be back at…" Anna looked over at Dean. "What time is it?" She asked him.

"It's ten." Dean said looking at his watch.

"We'll be back by midnight. Give the phone back to Bobby please." Anna said into the phone.

"Yeah?" Bobby answered once more.

"Make sure Audrey and Sam stay there. Audrey will try and bust him out again I'm sure of it. Don't let them out of your sights. We'll be back in two hours." Anna said.

"Okay you too be careful." Bobby said.

"Don't worry we will. Remember DON'T let them out of your sight." Anna said as she hung up the phone and handed it back to Dean.

"I swear I could hit her!" Anna groaned in frustration as Dean laughed at her.

"Don't worry Bobby won't let them out of his sight. Bitch at her all you want once we get there." Dean said looking at her.

Anna nodded and jumped as she saw Castiel in the rearview mirror.

"Damnit Castiel! How many times do we have to tell you? Give us a warning or something next time you decide to just appear." Anna said looking over the seat.

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked the angel noticing his expression.

"It's not about Sam this time if that's what you think." Castiel said looking at them. "It's about Audrey." He added.

"I know she's a dumbass. Don't worry Cas when we get back to Bobby's I'll set her straight." Anna said with a nod.

"No. It's not that Anna. Your cousin has to die." Castiel said as Dean and Anna stared back at him with wide eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's another chapter for you! Sorry again for such late updates but I'm without a laptop for a few weeks so I have limited computer time. Anyways read, enjoy and REVIEW! Let me know what you think!!**

* * *

"What do you mean she has to die?" Anna asked looking at Castiel.

"She's helping Sam by letting him drink her blood. She has to be stopped." Castiel said.

"We can stop her without killing her Cas." Anna said yelling at him. "She can be a stubborn ass sometimes but she doesn't deserve to be killed." She added.

"Yeah you can't just smite people for liking it rough if you were going to do that then you'd have to smite me." Dean said with a smirk.

Anna hit him and he quit smiling. "You're not helping any. This is serious." Anna said glaring at him.

"You are not killing my cousin, I don't care if you are an angel or not. You have to get through me first." She added as she turned around to see that Castiel had disappeared once more.

**~Two Hours Later~**

"Bobby where is Audrey?" Anna asked as she busted through the front door to Bobby's house.

"Whoa, Calm down Annabelle and breathe for a minute." Bobby said as he stopped Anna. "What's wrong?" He added.

"That dick of an angel that's what's wrong." She said looking at Bobby who looked confused.

"What did he do this time?" He asked looking at Anna and Dean.

"He said since Audrey is letting Sam drink her blood that she has to die." Dean said looking at Bobby who stared back with wide eyes.

"There's ways to stop her without killing her." Bobby said as Anna and Dean nodded in agreement.

"I know that but you know how stubborn the angels are. Once they get an idea in their head they aren't going to stop until it happens." Dean said as he walked over and put an arm around Anna's shoulders.

"What are we going to do Bobby?" Anna asked looking at him. "I won't let him kill my cousin." She added.

"We'll have to hide her and keep an eye on her at all times. I'm not sure how we are going to hide her from an angel, but I sure as hell will find a way." Bobby said as he grabbed a book off the dusty shelf. "No one is dyin' on my watch." He added.

"Thank you Bobby." Anna said as she hugged him.

Bobby smiled at her as he went back to reading from the book he had gotten off the shelf.

Anna began to read but looked up as she saw Audrey slowly walk into the room.

"I'm ready. Go ahead start bitching at me. I know you want to." Audrey said as she sat down at the table where Anna, Dean and Bobby were researching.

"What?" She asked noticing the three's expressions.

"Audrey as much as I want to bitch at you right now I can't." Anna said as Audrey looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why not?" Audrey asked looking at her cousin in confusion.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to protect you. I don't have time to bitch at you for being a dumbass." Anna said without looking up from the book

"Protect me? From what?" Audrey asked looking at her cousin.

"Angels." Dean said as Audrey turned to look at him.

"Angels? Aren't angels supposed to protect me?" Audrey asked as Dean laughed a little bit.

"Most of the angels we have encountered are nothing but dicks with wings." Dean said as Audrey just stared at them.

"Okay so why are you protecting me from them?" She asked looking at them.

"Audrey he said since you were helping Sam by letting him drink your blood you have to die." Dean said looking at her with a serious face.

Before anyone could say anything Audrey ran out of the room in tears.

"Damnit!" Anna yelled as she laid her head on the table.

**~Panic Room~**

Audrey quickly opened the door to the panic room and ran inside.

Audrey heard clicking as Bobby was locking the door from outside.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I wish I would've stayed at home." She said looking at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Did Anna get on to you that bad? I'll kick her ass." Sam asked as he squeezed Audrey's shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"No not Anna. The angels say I have to die because I'm helping you." Audrey said looking at Sam who looked confused.

Sam just shook his head and stared ahead trying to take in what Audrey had just told him.

Audrey put her face in her hands and cried harder.

"I think I know a way to hide you and protect you." Sam said looking at her.

"How?" Audrey asked as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Have you drink some of my blood. It'll throw them off and if they did find you, you would be strong enough to fight them off." Sam said looking at her.

"No. I can't do that Sam." She said looking at him.

"It'll only make you stronger. Trust me." Sam said as he moved closer to her and gently caressed her cheek.

"Sam no. I…" She said as Sam moved even closer to her looking into her eyes.

"You are saying no, but is that what you really want?" Sam said as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes. No. I don't know." She with her eyes closed as he moved his head and started to kiss her neck.

Sam laughed a little bit and grabbed the pocket knife he had in his back pocket.

He cut his neck a little bit letting the blood trickle down his neck just a little bit.

"It's now or never Audrey. Trust me this will help." Sam said as Audrey looked at him.

Without a thought Audrey quickly attacked his neck biting into it just a bit drinking his blood.

Sam smirked and opened his eyes.

"See how hard was that?" Sam asked a little while later as Audrey pulled away.

"It wasn't…" Audrey said but stopped mid sentence and screamed as she saw Sam's eyes which had turned black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update my muse went on vacation for a few days lol. Anyways.. here is a new chapter for you, read, review and ENJOY! Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

"Wow these people are dumb." Dean said laughing as he and Anna lay in the bed and watched the first Scream.

Anna looked at him with a glare as she curled up closer to him.

"What?" He asked looking down at her.

"How can you watch stupid horror movies when your brother and my cousin are drinking each others blood?" Anna asked looking up at him.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Baby they are in a room with a huge iron door that locks from the outside." Dean said looking at her. "Bobby is keeping watch he won't let them out." He added as he gently rubbed her cheek.

"Promise?" Anna asked looking up at him with a smile.

"I promise." Dean said as he gently kissed her lips and turned back to watch the movie.

"You know the only reason this is watch able is because of Skeet Ulrich." Anna said as she turned her attention back to the movie.

"What's so great about him? He's the killer." Dean said looking at her.

"He's cute and he grew up in my hometown. That's why he's so great." Anna said with a laugh.

Dean started to say something but was cut off by Audrey screaming.

Dean and Anna looked at each other with wide eyes before they ran out of the room to see what caused the scream.

**~Panic Room~**

Audrey stopped mid scream and then looked up at Sam with a smile.

"Ooh the black eyes are sexy." Audrey said with a giggle as Sam pulled her close to him.

"If you think they are why did you scream?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"I was surprised." She said as he shook his head.

Sam pulled her closer to him and saw that her eyes had too gone black. He smiled a secret smile in celebration knowing that he had succeeded.

The pair looked at the door when they heard the sound of the lock clicking.

Anna and Dean quickly ran into the room not bothering to shut the door behind them.

"Audrey why did you… What the fuck?" Anna started to ask but stopped when she saw her cousin's eyes and the blood around her mouth.

"Sam what in the hell were you thinking? I knew I should've had Bobby separate you two." Dean said as he got up in his brothers face.

"What are you two talking about?" Audrey asked looking at them with a confused face. "I drunk his blood yes, but only because he said it would protect me." She added as Dean and Anna's anger hit the roof.

"Is that what he told you? That it would protect you?" Anna asked her cousin as she glanced over at Sam and glared.

Audrey nodded as Sam's facial expression changed.

Audrey noticed and looked at him with wide eyes. "Sam what did I do? What did you have me do?" She asked as he looked down at the floor.

Anna quickly ran outside of the panic room, got a small mirror and held it in front of Audrey.

Audrey looked in the mirror and screamed.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" She screamed as she hit Sam. "You told me you were going to protect me not turn me into a fucking demon you asshole."

"The more the merrier right?" a voice said from outside the room.

"You bitch!" Anna yelled as she went to attack Ruby but was stopped by Sam. "Samuel Winchester you will let me go right now. She will not brainwash another person that I care about."

Ruby laughed at her then looked over at Audrey and Sam.

"Well Sammy looks like you have done your job. I'm pleased." Ruby said with a smile. "One problem though. I told you to drink her blood not have her drink yours." She added.

"So? I did what you wanted." Sam said looking at her. "I thought I'd do something for me while I was at it."

"Do something for you?" Audrey asked as she gritted her teeth. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? She added.

"It means I'm not the only freak." Sam said with a smirk.

"Sam what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean yelled as he got in his little brothers face. "Why would you do something like that to someone you barely know? Why do you keep letting that bitch brainwash you?" He yelled.

"Now now Dean mind your blood pressure." Ruby said with a smirk as Dean gritted his teeth at her.

"I did it so we can stop Lilith Dean." Sam said looking at his brother. "Drinking her blood is going to make me strong enough to stop her for good."

"How do you know that will work?" Dean asked looking at Sam with a glare. "Oh that's right because demon bitch told you it would right?" He added.

"Dean stop it." Sam said with a hiss. "She was in hell with Lilith I think she knows more than you."

"I don't give a shit where she was." Dean said looking at Sam. "I was in hell too for four months remember? She will not do this to you again. I will kill her." Dean added as he took Ruby's old knife from his pocket.

Audrey quickly stepped forward and grabbed the knife from Dean. "That's okay Dean. I'll do it for you." She said as Ruby glared at her.

"Not if I kill you first." Ruby said with a smirk.

Audrey laughed a little bit and looked up at Ruby.

"Bring it bitch. Try and step in the panic room. Oh yeah you can't!" Audrey said with a laugh as Ruby glared at her.

"You will get what's coming to you one day. Mark my words." Ruby said with a hiss.

"Oh I'm so scared." Audrey said mocking her.

Ruby quickly disappeared before Audrey could do anything to her.

"Of course she runs like a little bitch." Anna said looking at Sam. "By the way you have some fucking nerve Sam." She added with a glare.

"Why because she might be right?" Sam said looking at her.

"No Sam. I'm not some puppet on a string that you can use when you get cravings for blood! You lied to me you said you were going to help me. Now I could care less what happens to you to be honest with you." Audrey said as she poked his chest.

"You will see in time that she is just brainwashing you. But hey what do I know?" She added as Sam quickly took off out of the Panic Room before they could do anything.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as the three of them took off after him.

They quickly rounded the corner to see that he was long gone.

"What are we going to do Dean?" Anna asked looking up at him.

"Honestly? I don't care anymore. He has chosen her over me for the last time. When it blows up in his face he'll see how much he fucked up. I'm tired of trying to help him." Dean said as Audrey and Anna looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dean go and get our stuff and put it in the car. We have to get Audrey out of here this place isn't safe anymore." Anna said as Dean nodded at her.

"Let's go check on Bobby." She added as she grabbed her cousin's arm and they walked down the hall.

Dean grabbed their bags with a sigh and walked out to his car. He threw the bags in the trunk and slammed it shut.

"Dad I wish you was here right now I could really use some help." He said as he looked up at the sky. He shook his head and wiped a tear from his eye as he started to walk back into Bobby's house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long for me to update guys my muse left completely.. I blame the hellatus lol Don't worry it is back and in full swing! I have an idea for a song chapter that I plan on writing tomorrow night so look for it and thank David Cook for making my muse come back! lol anyways enough of me.. read, enjoy and REVIEW! let me know what you think!!**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Anna asked Dean a short while later as he drove down the deserted country road.

"Nebraska." He said still looking forward.

"Nebraska?" Anna asked with wide eyes. "Who the hell do you know there?" She added.

"My dad's old friend Ellen. She'll help us." Dean said looking at her.

"How long is it going to take us to get there?" Anna asked looking at him.

"If we don't stop a little less than a day." Dean said as Anna sighed and looked back at her cousin who was fast asleep in the back seat.

"Since we have a long ride start talking." She said as she looked at Dean with her arms crossed.

"Start talking? Okay. Hi Anna how are you on this lovely evening?" He said with a little laugh.

"You know what I mean. Stop being a smartass." Anna said with a glare. "Start talking about why you've not been sleeping, and when you do finally go to sleep you wake up screaming." Anna said as Dean clinched his jaw.

"Anna, we've talked about this. I'm not going to talk about my time down there. I want to forget about it and get on with my life." Dean said as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Dean you obviously aren't over it. Talk to me. I can try to help you." Anna said as she touched his arm.

"Anna I know that you think you can help, but no one can." Dean said as he grabbed her hand and held onto it. "I saw some pretty fucked up shit when I was in hell. If I told you some of the things I saw you'd be scared out of your mind. I will talk in time, but now I just want to focus on getting Sam better and Audrey safe." He added.

"You will tell me though? After we get all this shit straightened out?" Anna said as Dean squeezed her hand.

"I promise. Let's just get to Nebraska, get Audrey safe, find Sam's dumbass, and then I promise I will tell you everything." Dean said with a smile.

Audrey sat in the back seat pretending to be asleep. She couldn't believe the things she heard. Dean had been to hell? Anna had a lot of explaining to do once they got to Nebraska.

**~Nebraska~**

After a little over a day of driving the three of them finally got to Nebraska.

Dean put the car in park and knocked on the door of a small house.

Anna and Audrey watched as a tall brunette walked out of the house and looked at Dean with an upset look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The woman asked Dean.

"I thought maybe you could help us out." Dean said as he looked back at Anna and Audrey.

"Boy last time I helped you the damn Devil's Gate was opened do you really think I want to help you?" Ellen asked as she crossed her arms.

"Ellen this is serious. I really need your help." Dean said as Ellen realized Dean was telling the truth.

"Come on bring them in here and tell me what's going on." She said with a smile as Dean and the girls walked in behind him.

**~Later at Ellen's~**

"So Sam is addicted to demon blood, made Anna's cousin drink it and now he's ran off with a damn demon?" Ellen asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much." Anna said as Ellen shook her head.

"Damn that boy." Ellen said as she rubbed her head.

"You forgot to add now an angel wants to kill me. All I wanted to do was help him and I got tricked into drinking his blood." Audrey said as she was holding back tears.

"Audrey it wasn't Sam… the blood was making him do it." Dean said as she looked at him.

"Well did he turn me into a demon?" Audrey asked.

"I don't think so sweetie." Ellen said as she poured them all a drink. "You may have powers like Sam or heightened senses. We won't know now but I'm sure we will find out in time." She added as she handed her a glass of whiskey.

Audrey quickly downed it and held the glass up.

Ellen shook her head as she poured her more. "I'll have Ash research and see what he can come up with." She added as she walked over to the phone.

"Thanks." Dean said as Ellen nodded at him and began to talk on the phone.

**~Somewhere on the Road~**

"What are they going to think of me when I just up and left like that?" Sam said looking at Ruby who rolled her eyes and continued driving.

"Sam they already let you know what they thought of you when they locked you up in that room to suffer." Ruby said as Sam shook his head.

"Ruby they were trying to help me not make me suffer. Pull over." Sam said suddenly as Ruby glared at him.

"Pull over? Sam we have work to do. We have to stop Lilith. This is the best lead we have we can't pull over now." Ruby said with a hiss as Sam clinched his jaw.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out Ruby's knife. "Pull over right now or I swear I will kill you." Sam said with a hiss.

Ruby laughed and looked at him. "Kill the person that saved your life after Dean went to hell? Need I remind you those demons almost killed you until I showed up, and you want to kill me? You wouldn't hurt me." She added.

"Well, if you don't pull over we'll see now won't we?" Sam said with a smirk. "Now pull the damn car over!" He yelled.

Ruby growled and pulled the car over. "You find your own damn way there then."

"Thank you." Sam said as he rolled his eyes and slammed the car door.

Ruby quickly peeled out squealing the tires and causing dust to fly everywhere.

Sam quickly started walking in the opposite direction back to Bobby's place.

**~Few Hours Later~**

"Find anything Ash?" Anna asked after the group had been researching for hours.

"Nothing yet. Give me uhh…" He said looking at his watch "Two hours tops." He said as he flipped his hair back causing the group to laugh at him.

A knock on the door interrupted their laughter.

"Who the hell knocks on someone's door at four in the morning?" Ellen said as she grabbed her gun and went to the door with the others close behind her.

She opened the door to see Sam looking down at the porch.

"What the hell do you want?" Audrey asked with a glare as Sam continued to look down at the porch.

"Look I know what I did was wrong, but I'd like another chance." Sam said as the others looked at him. "Dean take me back to Bobby's and put me back in the panic room I want to get off of this shit… for good." He added as Dean nodded at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you! This was my first attempt at a song chapter so be nice to me lol. The song used is "Permanent" By: David Cook.. he wrote it for his brother who died of brain cancer and I thought the lyrics would be good for this.. so read review and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry**_

"Dean it's for the best." Anna said as she put her hand on his shoulder and he looked into the panic room.

"Why do I feel like shit for locking him up in there then?" He asked as he looked back at Anna. "Why can't I look him in the eye without feeling ashamed?" He added.

Before Anna could reply Sam let out a scream causing Dean to flinch.

He quickly wiped away a tear and looked at Anna.

"I told him I would never shed a tear in front of him now look at me, I'm bawling like a little bitch." Dean said as Anna put her arms around his waist.

_**And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today**_

"Sam I promise I won't go away. I'll be right here until all this shit is over." Dean said into the little opening as Bobby walked up behind Anna and sighed.

"He does know that Sam will never be the same again right?" Bobby asked Anna as she shrugged.

"I think he knows deep down that he won't be but he is keeping faith that he will go back to normal." Anna said as she looked down at the floor.

_**Will you think that you're all alone  
When no one's there to hold your hand?**_

Sam screamed in pain again as pain overtook his body.

"The withdrawals are in full effect now, maybe you should go to the other room Dean. It's only going to get worse." Bobby said looking at him.

"No. I won't leave him." Dean said without taking his eyes off the door.

"This is my fault. I wasn't around to look after him. He was alone and I wasn't there to stop him from getting himself like this." Dean said as he looked at the floor with tears running down his cheeks once more.

"Dean you can't hold his hand and influence his decisions forever. He has to learn things for himself." Anna said as Dean continued to watch over his little brother.

_**And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary rest your head  
I'm permanent**_

After a little while Sam had quieted down and lay down on the bed.

"Bobby can I go in there and give him some water?" Dean asked as Bobby nodded at him.

Dean quickly grabbed a bottle of water and went into the panic room closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling Sammy?" Dean asked as he gave Sam the bottle of water.

"I'm sore and my head hurts like a bitch. Other than that I'm fine." Sam said as he took the lid off the bottle and drunk some of the water.

"You know all the hallucinations are temporary. You will get better. I'll see to it." Dean said as Sam smiled at him.

_**I know he's living in hell every single day  
And so I ask oh god is there some way for me to take his place**_

Sam lay back down on the bed and put the bottle of water beside him.

"Sam I know your going through hell right now and you have been for a while." Dean said as Sam looked at him. "I'm sorry that I wouldn't listen when you tried to tell me what was going on." He added.

"Dean it's fine really. I got myself into this mess all the fault is my own no one else. I will get better, it may be hell but I won't give up." Sam said as Dean looked down at the ground.

"You know when you first started screaming in pain I prayed to god to find someway for me to take your place Sammy." Dean said as Sam shook his head.

"Dean you sacrificed so much for this family already and you made the ultimate sacrifice when you went to hell for me. Let me fight this on my own. I will get over it." Sam said as he slapped Dean's shoulder.

"I'll just be outside the door yell if you need me okay?" Dean said as he walked towards the door.

Sam nodded at him as Dean went out the door.

_**And when they say it's all touch and go I wish I could make it go away  
But still you say**_

"How long does it take to detox?" Audrey asked Bobby as the four of them sat and waited.

"I have no idea Audrey. I've never done this before." Bobby said as Sam started to scream again causing Dean to lay his head on the table.

"So basically we are playing the waiting game?" Anna said as she rubbed Dean's back.

"Basically. We are in for a long night." Bobby said with a sigh.

"I'm going to go and make us something to eat and get Sammy something." Anna said getting up from the table. "Audrey will you help me?" She added before she got to the door.

"Yeah sure." Audrey said as she followed her cousin out the door.

Dean and Bobby sat in silence as they waited on the girls to get back with the food.

After a few minutes the girls brought them sandwiches and bottles of beer.

Audrey quickly got Sam's food and walked towards the panic room.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Sam up against the wall being held up by an unseen force.

"DEAN!" she screamed as she ran back into the living room.

"Dean, Bobby, Anna… you have to come quick something's wrong." Audrey said as she quickly ran back to the room with the other three close behind her.

_**Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand?  
When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head  
I'm permanent  
I'm permanent**_

Dean saw what was happening with his brother and quickly tried to go into the room only to be stopped by Bobby.

"Don't be crazy boy. He could hurt you if you go in there he's still dangerous." Bobby said as he held Dean back.

"I can't leave him alone like this Bobby. You have to let me go in there and help him!" He yelled.

"Dean he knows you are here. He has to go through this alone. If you go in there you are endangering yourself." Anna said as Dean looked up at her with sad eyes.

_**Is the moment where I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry**_

Dean walked over to Anna and put his arms around her and hugged her tightly as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I can't take this much longer. It's killing me seeing him like this." He said as he wiped his tears away and quickly grabbed the beer bottle off the table and began to drink.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but my muse has been being a pain in the ass lol. Don't worry the hellatus will be over in a few days so my muse should be in overdrive then lol anyways Read, review and enjoy! let me know what y'all think!**

* * *

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be watching Sam instead of watching television?" Audrey asked as her cousin was flipping through the channels.

"Audrey he's fine stop worrying. Bobby's watching him right now. He'll be okay I promise." Anna said as her cousin sat down beside her on the couch.

"So what are we watching?" Audrey said as she looked at her cousin with a smile.

"Smallville. The football coach Jason is kind of cute." Anna said with a laugh as Audrey took the remote from her.

"No I don't think so." Audrey said as she looked at Dean who was in the chair fast asleep.

Audrey smiled as she chose a channel and put the remote beside her.

"Gilmore Girls? Really?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"What? The guy that plays Dean is hot." Audrey said as her cousin shook her head at her.

"Who's hot?" a voice said from behind.

Audrey quickly shut off the television as she looked behind her to see Sam rubbing his head.

"Oh just some guy on TV no one special." She said as Sam sat down in the chair and groaned.

"How are you feeling Sammy?" Anna asked as she went in the kitchen and got Sam a cup of coffee.

"Ok I guess. I feel a whole lot better but I still have a long road ahead of me." Sam said as he took the cup of coffee from Anna.

Audrey gave him a small smile as she looked over at Dean who was still passed out in the chair.

"How in the hell can he sleep with us talking this loud?" Audrey asked as she looked at Sam and Anna.

"You obviously haven't been around Dean very long." Anna said with a laugh as Sam nodded in agreement.

"Watch this." Anna said in a whisper with a grin on her face.

She quietly tiptoed back into the living room and quickly shook Dean awake.

"Oh my god! Dean you have to wake up now!" She screamed as Audrey and Sam held back laughter.

"W-ha.. What's going on?" Dean said sleepily.

"Someone stole the Impala! We have to catch the son of a bitch before they get away!" Anna added as Dean was wide awake and running out the door.

"You son of a bitch where's my fucking…" Dean said but trailed off when he saw the car in the driveway where he parked it the night before.

He turned around and looked at a smiling Anna.

"Oh you will pay!" Dean said as he walked back through the door.

"I'll pay will I? What are you going to do to me?" She asked with a giggle as Dean began to chase her around the living room.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Stop running around my house like a couple of idjits." Bobby said as he walked into the living room of his house.

Anna and Dean quickly stopped as Bobby glared at them.

"Now that these two have stopped playing around how are you doing son?" Bobby asked looking at Sam.

"Pretty good. I'm sore and I feel like I haven't eaten in a week." Sam said with a laugh.

"How about I make us all breakfast?" Audrey asked as the other four nodded at her eagerly.

"Yes, please!" Anna said as her cousin laughed at her. "I miss your cooking. Hell I miss home cooking in general." She added.

Audrey shook her head and began to get her ingredients together. She stopped as she heard Sam's cell phone going off.

"Damnit." Sam said with a hiss as he laid his cell phone back on the table beside him.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" Dean asked his brother.

"Ruby." Sam said as he clinched his jaw.

"Ruby huh?" Audrey asked with a smirk and grabbed the phone.

"H-H-Hello?" Audrey said answering breathing heavily.

Anna put her hand over her mouth so Ruby wouldn't be able to hear her laugh.

"Audrey?" Ruby asked confused.

"Y-Yesss what do you want? We're kind of busy." Audrey said while still breathing heavily. "Ahhh Saamm." She added as the other four laughed and shook their heads.

"I thought you were pissed off at him because he made you a demon." Ruby said as Audrey kept breathing heavily.

"He's alllll better now all is f-f-forgiven." She said with a moan as she punched Sam who grunted to make it sound believable.

"Uhh I'll call back another time." Ruby said as she quickly hung up the phone.

"She shouldn't call back at least for another couple hours." Audrey said with a smile as she handed Sam back his phone. "What?" She added as Sam was looking at her with wide eyes.

"I can't believe you did that. Can we try that out sometime?" Sam asked as he looked to see the others had left the kitchen.

"Try what out?" Audrey asked as she cracked eggs.

"What you just did on the phone." Sam said with a smile as he stood beside her.

"Dream on Winchester. Once all this mess is over my ass is going back to North Carolina." Audrey said as she began to cook.

"Oh okay." Sam said while quickly turning around hiding the look of disappointment on his face.

"You know I think that you would make a terrific hunter. You should come on the road with us once this is over." Sam said as Audrey turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm a nurse. That's my life hunting isn't." Audrey said as Sam nodded at her.

"Just think about it okay?" Sam said as he touched her shoulder.

She nodded at him and watched as he went in the living room with the others.

She shook her head and turned her attention back on the food but stopped as she thought about Sam's offer.

Did she really want to give up the life she had in North Carolina to take off with her cousin and someone she had only known for a few days?

The obvious choice was to go back to North Carolina and forget all about Sam but her mind and heart were telling her two different things.

Audrey finished cooking and called the others back in the kitchen. They finished eating as Audrey pulled her cousin aside.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked as Anna nodded.

They went into the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

"What's up?" Anna asked as her cousin looked down at the countertop.

"You remember when you guys left Sam and me alone in here?" Audrey asked as she looked at her cousin.

"Yes I do. What happened?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"Sam said that he thinks I would be a terrific hunter and asked if I would go in the road with you guys after all of this is over." Audrey said as her cousin smiled at her.

"I'd love to have you come with us." Anna said enthusiastically. "That way I won't be stuck with two guys in the same car for hours and hours." She added as her cousin laughed at her.

"I don't know what to do Ann. My life is in North Carolina how can I just up and leave?" Audrey said as her cousin smiled at her.

"You feel something for Sam don't you?" Anna said with a smile as her cousins eyes widened.

"Me feel something for Sam? No way." Audrey said denying everything.

"If you didn't feel something you wouldn't be this torn up about making a decision Aud." Anna said with a laugh. "I know where you are coming from but I took a chance and left and I don't regret it." She added.

Audrey looked down at the table and shook her head still torn on what to do.

"Now tell me honestly Audrey. Do you feel anything for Sam?" Anna asked.

"I…." Audrey said as her cousin looked on waiting for an answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you sorry for the long wait. Anyways read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Before Audrey could answer her cousins question Dean quickly ran in the kitchen.

"Sam found us a job in town. Let's go." He said looking at Anna. "You can come if you want to Audrey." He added as Audrey followed them out the door.

"I want to come." She said looking at Dean who nodded at her.

"What's the job Sam?" Anna asked as they all got into the Impala.

"From what I understand it's an ambush of demons." Sam said shaking his head. "One of Bobby's friends called and it's too much for them. We need to get there and fast." He added.

Dean quickly stepped on the gas making the other three hold on to the door handles.

After a few minutes of driving they arrived at the hunter's home. They stepped out of the Impala and quickly opened the trunk and got supplies.

"Shit this is Spencer's house Sam." Dean said as the four of them ran up the steps.

When they got in the house they saw Ruby standing over Spencer with an evil smile on her face.

"No please I'm begging you." Spencer said pleading with her.

"You should have thought about that before you got in with the Winchesters she said as she pushed her foot into his throat.

"Ah look the heroes are here." Ruby said with malice in her voice. "Sorry guys but you are too late." She said with a laugh. "Oh boys." She added in whimsical voice as five or six dark masses found their way into Spencer's body.

Spencer stood up quickly like nothing had happened to him.

"There is more here." Audrey said suddenly. "I don't know how I know I can just feel it." She added in a scared voice.

As soon as she said this three demons appeared from behind Sam and went to attack Anna and Audrey.

They quickly grabbed holy water and threw it on them slowing them down for a few seconds.

Dean grabbed a book out of his back pocket and began to read from it.

Audrey listened closely as she realized he was speaking latin.

"Dean read faster it's not working." Anna said as she threw even more holy water on the demons making their skin sizzle.

"I'm going as fast as I can Ann. I'm reading something in another language excuse me for being slow sometimes." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up you dumbass quit arguing with me and read the shit!" Anna yelled as Dean glared at her and began to recite the words again.

After a few more minutes the black masses disappeared into the floor and the bodies fell to the floor.

Audrey and Anna went to check on them as Sam was struggling with Spencer.

Dean and the girls quickly turned around when they saw Spencer throw Sam back against the wall with force.

Audrey looked around to see Ruby hiding behind the door.

"You bitch! Are you doing this because Sam won't join your side?" Audrey yelled as Sam screamed in pain as the demon tortured him with his mind.

"Sooner or later he will come crying back to me and you know it. You can't protect him." Ruby said with a sneer as Audrey's anger hit the roof.

Audrey lunged at Ruby and knocked her to the ground throwing punches left and right. She was stopped as Ruby used her powers and knocked Audrey against the wall beside of Sam.

"Since you care so much about each other you will suffer together." Ruby said with a hiss as she wiped the blood from her forehead.

She put her hand in the air and smiled as Audrey started to scream.

"Damnit Ruby don't do this." Sam said as Audrey screamed louder.

"Sam you know what to do. If you don't do the right thing, say goodbye to your little girlfriend here." Ruby said as Sam clinched his jaw.

"Fine. You let her go first or I won't do shit." Sam said as Ruby told Spencer to free Sam and Ruby in turn freed Audrey who ran and stood beside Dean and Anna.

"Dean can't you stop them with that exorcism you're reading?" Audrey asked as Anna looked at Dean waiting on his answer.

"They are too powerful this will only make them laugh at us like we're idiots." Dean said as he threw the book down and rubbed his face with his hands.

"You know what you have to do Sam." Ruby said as Sam nodded at her.

Dean and the girls stood in shock as Ruby gave Sam a knife.

"Sam no!" They all yelled but Sam blocked their pleas out.

He quickly cut Ruby's throat and began to drink her blood.

Dean lurched forward ready to attack but Ruby held her hand out and Dean flew through the air and hit the wall.

He hit the ground with a thud as Anna rushed to his side. "You bitch you are going to pay for this one day. You will not ruin the life of someone else I care about again. You hear me? I will kill you." Anna said with a glare as Ruby laughed at her.

"We'll see about that Anna." Ruby said with a laugh as Sam stopped drinking her blood and looked at Spencer with malice in his eyes.

They all stood in amazement as Sam held his hand out and began to draw the demon out with his mind.

Sam grimaced as his nose started to bleed.

"Sam stop it you're hurting yourself." Audrey screamed at him but Sam ignored her screams.

Spencer let out a yell as the dark mass shot out of him and flew out the fireplace.

Sam looked down at him with an evil grin on his face as the others rushed to check on Spencer.

Dean checked his pulse only to find out there wasn't one.

"Damnit there isn't one." Dean said as he punched the floor with his fist.

Audrey grabbed the knife from Dean and went after Ruby but she disappeared before she could do anything.

"Damnit! That bitch is fast." Audrey said as she threw the knife down and then turned her attention to Sam. "I want to talk to you alone." She said with a glare as she rushed out the door with Sam on her heels.

"What the fuck was that back there?" She asked with a glare. "I can take care of myself you know." She added.

Sam shook his head and began to walk away but was stopped when Audrey pulled him back.

"Why did you do that for?" She asked again as he looked down at her.

"You want to know why?" Sam asked as Audrey nodded at him. "Ok." He said as he grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"This is why." He said as he crushed his lips to hers and kissed her lips hard.

He broke the kiss and walked to the Impala and got in as Audrey stood there in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Happy Supernatural Thursday! Here's another update for you! Read, Review, and Enjoy let me know what you think! I used lyrics in the letter than Sam wrote. The lyrics are from the song "With you in your dreams" By Hanson. Ok enough of me. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey what's the matter?" Anna asked her cousin a short time later as they drove down the road.

Audrey just stared ahead looking into the darkness oblivious that her cousin was talking to her.

"Audrey! What the hell is wrong with you?" Anna yelled as she hit her cousin's arm gently.

"Sorry Anna. Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking." Audrey said as she resumed looking out the window and the darkness in front of her.

Anna sighed and shook her head. "If you say so." She said as she gave a small smile to Dean who was looking at her over the seat.

Dean turned his attention to his little brother who was doing the same thing Audrey was.

"What was that back there?" Dean asked with a hiss as Sam turned and looked at him.

"What was I supposed to do Dean?" Sam asked looking at his brother. "If I didn't do what I did me and Audrey would've been killed. Hell you and Anna could have been too." He said as Dean shook his head.

"That isn't the point Sam. You suffered in the panic room for days and you go right back to square one.

"Dean I got off of it completely. One time isn't going to hurt anything." Sam yelled as Dean gritted his teeth and kept driving down the road.

"The only reason I did it then was to save you guys. I won't do it again unless it's necessary." Sam said as Dean shook his head and looked at his brother with a glare.

"Why did you start this stuff anyways Sam? To kill Lilith for revenge for sending me to hell?" Dean asked as Sam nodded.

"Sam if you didn't notice I came back and I'm alive and kicking. You need to stop letting that demon bitch get into your head like that Sammy. That is what she wants you do is give in. We could have found another way to stop her tonight." Dean said as Anna and Audrey looked at each other and stayed silent.

Sam nodded his head agreeing with Dean. "I know I'm sorry I wasn't thinking at the time." He said as Dean looked at him.

"You're my brother Sammy and I love you but this has got to stop." Dean said looking at him. "This is the last time I want to have this discussion with you. Next time I won't be there to bail your ass out." He added as Sam rolled his eyes.

"You are sounding more and more like Dad everyday." Sam said as Dean glared at him. "Don't worry Dean it won't happen again." Sam assured him.

"I promise." He said as he looked out the window.

A few minutes later they arrived back at Bobby's house.

Dean and the girls walked towards the house as Sam walked out into the yard.

"Are you coming in Sammy?" Dean asked sticking his head out the door.

"I will in a little while. I'm going to take a walk and get some fresh air to clear my head." Sam said as Dean nodded at him.

Sam walked a little ways down the road then stopped in the middle as he saw Ruby standing there.

"Hey Ruby." Sam said as Ruby smiled at him.

"Sammy." She said walking up to him. "Do they know anything?" She added.

"No." Sam said looking down. "I feel like shit for doing this Ruby. If Dean finds out we are going to go and kill Lilith without his help he'll be pissed." Sam added looking at her.

"Listen Sam, do you really think he would go on a lead that I told him? Or do you think he'd let you go without a huge fight?" Ruby asked Sam as he looked down.

"No you're right." Sam said as Ruby placed her hands on his shoulders. "I want Dean and Anna safe. Audrey too." He said with a sigh as Ruby rubbed his shoulder.

"You really care about her don't you?" Ruby asked as Sam looked down at her.

"Yeah I do. I can't explain why or how I do after such a short time, but I really do and I want to keep her safe." Sam said with a small smile.

"This is the best lead we have had in a while Sam we need to leave soon." Ruby said as Sam nodded at her. "This is the big one. There's a chance you may never come back." She added.

"I know." Sam said looking down at the pavement beneath him. "Before we go Ruby can I please have just one night with Audrey? To let her know how I feel and to say goodbye?" Sam asked as Ruby gave him a small smile.

"Go on. We leave at sunrise." She said as she disappeared leaving Sam alone.

Sam sighed and walked back towards the house.

He opened the door of the room Audrey was staying in and saw that she was fast asleep curled up on her side.

Sam quietly kicked his shoes and jacket off.

He tiptoed across the room and crawled in the bed beside her putting his arms around her.

Audrey stirred a little bit and noticed Sam was beside her.

"Hey" She said sleepily with a small smile.

"Shh." Sam said putting his finger to her lips. "I want to tell you something." He said looking at her.

"Okay." She said looking at him.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there Audrey. I just wanted you safe, and I would have done anything to keep you that way." Sam said as Audrey nodded at him.

"I care about you a lot. I don't know how since we have only known each other for a short time but I really do." Sam said as Audrey smiled at him and touched his face.

"You took up for me when my own brother doubted me and tried to help me when no one else would. Anyone else would have killed my ass by now but you took up for me." Sam said as Audrey listened with a smile.

"I feel the same way Sam." Audrey said as Sam smiled at her. "I came here on a whim to rescue my cousin and I don't regret coming here. I don't know why I care so much but I do." She said as Sam gently kissed her lips.

I made up my mind about the question you asked me in the kitchen." She said with a smile after Sam broke the kiss.

"Oh? What did you decide?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to call the hospital in the morning and I'm putting in my resignation. Where ever you go I want to go." Audrey said with a smile as she caressed Sam's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Audrey asked as she noticed pain in Sam's eyes.

"Nothing at all." Sam said as he forced a smile. "I have been waiting to hear those words for a long time." He added as he tightened his grip around her waist.

He pulled back and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you Sam." Audrey said when he broke the kiss.

"I love you too Audrey." Sam said as he kissed her lips and slowly deepened it.

Audrey's hands found the bottom of his shirt and began to take it off.

Sam broke the kiss and looked down at her breathing heavy. "Are you sure?" Sam asked as Audrey smiled at him.

"More than anything." Audrey said as she pulled the shirt over his head and started to kiss him again.

**~Next Morning~ **

Audrey stretched and yawned as she was awakened by the sunlight coming in through the window.

She pulled the bed sheet closer to her body as she rolled over and tried to curl up to Sam.

Audrey's eyes quickly opened when she realized he wasn't there.

In his place she saw a note lying on the pillow.

Audrey quickly unfolded it and began to read it with tears in her eyes.

_**If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry. If I'm gone when you wake up, don't ask why. Remember me, because I will be with you in your dreams. **_

_**I love you,**_

_**Sam**_

Audrey looked at the piece of paper in her hand confused. They spent one night together and he already ran off.

Numerous thoughts ran through her mind as to why he left but only one stuck out the most. Maybe he was telling her goodbye.

She quickly gathered her clothes from the floor and got dressed.

"I have to go find Anna and Dean so we can stop whatever dumbass thing he's doing." Audrey said to herself as she slammed the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update this! My muse went completely until I saw the season finale last night! This chapter is a little shorter than the others but it'll be worth it because the next chapter is going to be amazing! So please Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Sam sat in silence as Ruby drove down the dark road.

Ruby looked over at Sam and sighed as she noticed his pained expression.

"Sammy it's for the best." She said reaching over and squeezing his hand. "You'll make it up to her after all of this is over." She added as Sam looked up at her.

"No Ruby, you don't understand." Sam said as Ruby looked at him with a confused look on her face. "We poured our hearts out to each other and I left her." He said looking down at his hands.

"I can't go back. I love her with all my heart but if I go back we could be in the same situation again and I can't put her through this again." Sam said with sadness in his voice.

Ruby shook her head and sighed as she turned her attention back to the road.

They drove for a few minutes in silence before Sam broke the silence.

"So where are we headed?" He asked changing the subject.

"Maryland. Lilith and her gang are going to be at a convent there." Ruby said without taking her eyes off the road.

"They are going to break the final seal. If we don't stop her Lucifer will be set free." She added looking over at him.

"No pressure or anything." Sam said with a laugh trying to lift the mood.

"This is serious Sam." Ruby said with a glare. "Only you can stop him from being set free." She added

**~Bobby's~**

"Anna! Dean!" Audrey shouted as she pounded on their door.

The door slowly opened and Dean appeared pulling on a t-shirt.

"What's going on Aud?" Dean asked as he blocked the sun from his eyes.

"Sam's gone." Audrey said pushing past Dean and into the room.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Anna asked looking at her cousin in confusion.

"I mean we spend one night together and he bails." Audrey said as her cousin and Dean looked at her with wide eyes.

"He left this." She added as she handed a note to Dean.

"Wait you guys spent the night together as in doing what I think you did?" Anna asked with a small smile.

"Yes, that's what I meant." Audrey said not returning the smile.

"How was it?" Anna asked as Dean looked up from the paper and glared at her.

"I don't want to know and that's not important right now. Read this." Dean said as he gave the note to Anna.

Anna grabbed the note from her boyfriend's hand and read the note.

"What the hell does he mean 'If I'm gone'?" Anna asked as Audrey put her head in her hands.

"Hell if I know, but it doesn't sound good." Audrey said with tears in her eyes.

Dean looked at the note again with a pissed off look on his face. "I know that demon bitch had something to do with this." He said as he slammed the note down on the table.

"Castiel! I know you can hear me." Dean shouted as he paced around the room looking up at the ceiling. "Come on you son of a bitch tell me where Sam is."

"I can't do that Dean." The deep voice of Castiel said making the three young adults turn around.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Dean asked clenching his fists at his sides.

"It's a prophecy. I can't break it." Castiel said looking at Dean with a stern look.

"Prophecy?" Anna asked as Audrey just sat there quietly.

"Your brother must kill Lilith. By killing her he will break the final seal thus setting Lucifer free." Castiel explained while the other three stared back at him in horror.

"You want this to happen?" Dean asked Castiel with a confused look on his face. "When is it going to happen?"

"Tomorrow night at midnight." A voice said from behind Castiel making him clinch his jaw.

"Zachariah why are you here?" Castiel asked the man beside him.

"It's almost time I had to come here to make sure you didn't let them out." Zachariah said as Dean glared at him.

"Where is my brother?" Dean asked again.

"We're working on that." Zachariah said as Dean looked at him with a glare.

"Well work harder!" Dean said raising his voice.

"Listen here don't use that tone of voice with me. We're doing our job and you are going to do your job by stopping him." Zachariah said as he stepped forward.

"What is that exactly? How am I going to stop him? Use the knife? And stop him? I thought you wanted him to do what he was doing?" Dean asked as Anna and Audrey stayed quiet.

"You will find out what everything means in time son. Have faith." Zachariah said as Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"Have faith? Tell me a good reason why I should?" Dean asked as Zachariah clinched his jaw.

"You swore your obedience now obey." Zachariah said as he disappeared.

"Swore your obedience? Dean what in the hell did you do?" Anna asked as Dean stared ahead.

"I swore my obedience to God and his angels." Dean said without looking at his girlfriend.

"When did you do that?" Anna asked as she walked closer to him.

"Right after Cass pulled me out of hell. I figured he pulled me out that I should repay him somehow." Dean said as Audrey stood up.

"So basically you are the angels bitch now huh? That doesn't solve anything it doesn't tell us where Sam is. Why does it have to be him?" Audrey said with tears still running down her cheeks from before.

"Because God commanded it and it's your destiny." Castiel said as Anna hugged her cousin.

"Screw destiny. I care about my family and everyone on earth." Dean said as Castiel looked down.

"You know if I let you guys out of here and I disobey we will all be hunted." Castiel said as Dean nodded.

"If we can save Sam and everyone in the world it will be worth it Castiel. Please take us to him." Audrey said as Castiel nodded and took a knife from his pocket.

He slit his arm a little bit and used the blood to draw symbols on the wall.

"Cass what are you doing that for?" Anna asked as soon as she said this Zachariah appeared in the room.

"Castiel what do you think you are do…" He started to say but was cut off as Castiel placed his hand in the middle of the symbol causing Zachariah to disappear in a flash of blinding light.

"Come on. He will be back and he won't be happy." Castiel said as the three young adults followed him.

"Where is Sam?" Audrey asked as they made their way outside.

"I don't know but I know someone that does." He said as the three of them nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry in the delay in the update but here you go! This is basically my version of the last episode of season 4.. I have a song chapter planned out for the next chapter that I'm going to start when I get this posted then that might be the last chapter.. let me know in the reviews if you want a sequel or not! So enough of me rambling.. read review and enjoy :)**

* * *

"Who lives here?" Anna asked as the group pulled up to a run down house.

"A prophet. His name is Chuck Shirley. He has been writing your life story." Castiel said as the other three looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Dean asked as Castiel began to get out of the Impala.

"As in he's writing the gospel of the Winchesters." Castiel said as he appeared in front of Dean making him jump.

"Listen I don't have time to explain. Come on." He added as the other three looked at each other with wide eyes and followed him towards the house.

Castiel opened the door and they all walked into the grimy house.

"Chuck Shirley?" Castiel asked as they walked up behind a small man with thick rimmed glasses.

The man jumped as they walked and stood beside him.

"Anna, Audrey, Dean, Castiel. What are you guys doing here?" Chuck asked as he looked at the four people standing in front of him.

"I didn't write this or see you coming." He added as Castiel looked at him with a stern look.

"Well we are making the story up as we go." He said as Chuck nodded at him.

"We came to find out where Sam went." Dean said as Chuck walked back over to his computer and picked up a stack of papers.

"He is at a convent in Maryland. St. Mary's." Chuck said as quickly ran Dean and the girls ran out the door and Castiel stayed behind with Chuck.

"You're welcome." He said sarcastically as he looked out the window to see they were already back in the Impala leaving Chuck's house in the dust.

**~St. Mary's Convent~**

Sam and Ruby walked into the church and saw a petite blonde woman standing in the pulpit.

The woman quickly turned around as she noticed who was coming in. She raised her hand and shut the door.

Sam busted through the door and held his hand out sending Lilith flying through the air. Her body hit the podium hard as she looked up at Sam breathing heavily.

Dean and the others quickly ran into the church and saw what was going on.

Before they could do anything Ruby smirked, held her hand out and closed the doors tightly behind her.

"That bitch is up to something." Audrey said with a glare. "Let me the hell in!" She yelled as she banged on the door.

Sam held his hand out and trapped Lilith using his powers. It was as if she had invisible shackles on her arms.

"You know I have been waiting for this day for a long time." Sam said as he glared at the demon in front of him.

"Hit me with your best shot." Lilith said through her teeth as Sam smirked at her.

He held his hand out once more as she writhed in pain.

A bright light was reflecting out of her as Sam was tormenting her with his mind.

Sam stopped suddenly and looked back at the double doors.

You could clearly hear the sounds of Dean and the girls yelling for him to stop.

"Sammy, don't do it!" Dean yelled as Sam looked back at the doors with a shocked expression on his face.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Ruby shouted as Lilith sat there laughing.

"You turned yourself into a freak." Lilith said with a laugh as Sam turned back around and glared at her.

"Now you're not going to bite. I'm sorry but that is honestly adorable." She said continuing to laugh.

Sam kept glaring at her as his anger grew causing his eyes to turn black.

Sam gritted his teeth as he began drawing Lilith out with his mind once more.

After a few minutes of torturing Lilith fell lifeless to the floor in a puddle of blood.

Sam's eyes returned to normal as he stood there breathing heavy looking down at the fallen body as the blood began to form a circle around her body.

"What the hell?" Sam asked as he walked closer to the body to inspect. "Ruby what's going on?" he asked as he looked at Ruby who had a look of shock on her face, but seemed happy.

"I can't believe you did it." She said as she looked down at Lilith's blood with a smile on her face. "It was touch and go for a while, but you did it." Ruby said as she turned to face Sam.

"Did what? What did I do Ruby?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"You opened the door. He's free at last." Ruby said with a smile as Sam looked at her with a scared look on his face.

"No. No. No. I stopped her! I killed her!" Sam said as he pointed to Lilith's lifeless body.

"So it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal." Ruby said with a smile as Sam began freaking out.

"Oh my god." Sam said as he put his hands on his head and began to pace.

"Guess again." Ruby said in a sing-songy voice and with a smile.

They looked down at the blood which was almost at a complete circle around Lilith's body.

"Do you know how hard this was Sam?" Ruby asked as Sam looked at her with tears in his eyes. "All those demons out there for my head and none of them knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches. Not even Allastair knew, only Lilith. I know you may be a little upset right now but you have to admit Sam, I'm awesome!" Ruby said as Sam glared at her.

"You bitch. You lying bitch." Sam yelled as he threw his hands out as if he was going to torture her with his mind, but put them down and looked at Ruby with wide eyes when nothing happened.

"Not going to work on me. You blew your payload out on the boss." Ruby said as Sam fell to the ground.

"The blood… you poisoned me, you poisoned Audrey." Sam said as Ruby shook her head no.

"No it wasn't the blood. It was you and your choices. I just gave you the options and you chose the right path every single time." Ruby said as she bent down to where Sam was sitting.

"I know it's hard to take in but this is a miracle. You were the only one that could do it." She added as Sam looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Why? Why me?" He asked as she touched his face.

"Because it had to be you Sammy. You saved us, you set him free. He is going to be grateful and reward you in ways you couldn't even imagine." Ruby said as Dean busted down the door.

"You're too late." Ruby said with a cocky smile as Dean glared at her and the girls walked in behind him.

"I don't care." Dean said as he grabbed the knife from his pocket.

Audrey quickly took it from him and stood in front of Ruby with a smirk on her face.

Sam quickly grabbed Ruby's arms and held her still while Audrey got the knife and stabbed her with a smile on her face.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it?" She added as she dug the knife deeper finally killing Ruby.

Sam threw her body down and it landed with a loud thud on the floor.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes as Anna stood behind Dean unable to think of words to say.

After a few minutes of silence Audrey ran up to Sam and hugged him tightly. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

She pulled back a little as she brought her hand to his face and put a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"Thank god you're safe. We were worried sick about you." Audrey said as Anna and Dean looked on.

Audrey quickly stepped back and slapped Sam making the sound echo throughout the church.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't deserve that." Sam said as he moved his jaw around.

"That was for leaving me and running off with that bitch." Audrey yelled as Sam stood there and took it.

She slapped him once more as Anna jumped from the impact.

"That was for freeing the devil dumbass." Audrey said as Anna laughed a little bit.

Sam rubbed his jaw and looked up at his big brother who looked unsure of what to say to him.

"I'm sorry." Sam said as a white light shot up from the circle of blood.

Anna held on to Dean's arm with a tight grip as Audrey did the same to Sam.

They stared at the light mesmerized.

"Sammy, Let's go." Dean said as he grabbed Sam's arm.

"Dean, he's coming." Sam said as his brother looked at him with wide eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! My muse was knocking at my brain so I stayed up till 3 am to write this chapter lol. The song I used is "Lie" By David Cook... I used another one of his songs before in an earlier chapter but, he always seems to have the perfect song for me to write to. Anyways read, REVIEW, and enjoy. My last few chapters have had no reviews.. pleaseee review and let me know what you think! :) Anyways good night/ morning and happy reading!**

* * *

"I know let's go." Dean said as he pulled his brother towards the door.

"We're not going anywhere, the doors are locked." Anna yelled as the light was now added with a high pitched squealing noise.

They all held on to each other as the squealing got louder and the light got brighter…

**~Impala~**

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he looked out the window to see his car was a few blocks away from the church and that the other three were with him in the car.

"I don't know." Sam said with a shocked look as he looked out the window.

"How did we get here?" Audrey asked as the other three shrugged their shoulders at her.

From a distance you could see the beam of light shooting up from the church.

"Maybe it was Cass." Sam said as Dean looked at him.

"Who knows. Let's go back to the hotel and sleep then we'll figure things out." He said as he put the car in gear.

After driving for a few minutes in silence Sam looked at his brother and sighed.

"Look Dean…" He started to say but Dean cut him off.

"Don't say anything. It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out alright?" Dean said as he looked over at him.

"Yeah okay." Sam said as he looked out the window once more.

After a few more minutes of driving Dean pulled up to the motel.

Sam went and got him and Audrey a room as Anna and Dean went back into the room they were in before.

Dean walked in and lay down on the bed putting his hands on his face.

_**You whispered that you were getting tired,  
Got a look in your eye,  
Looks a lot like goodbye.  
Hold on to your secrets tonight.  
Don't want to know I'm OK with this silence  
It's truth that I don't want to hear**_

"What's wrong baby?" Anna asked as she lay down beside him.

"I'm tired Anna. Tired of this life, I just wish I could you know be normal for a change." Dean said as he looked over at his girlfriend.

"I know you are Dean." Anna said as she lay her head down on his chest.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and looked her in the eyes.

"We'll be okay won't we?" Anna asked as Dean looked down then back at her.

Anna noticed his expression and sighed.

"Never mind don't answer that." Anna said as she curled up closer to Dean as they lay in silence. 

**_You're hiding regret in your smile_**  
**_There's a storm in your eyes I've seen coming for awhile_**  
**_Hold on to the past tense tonight_**  
**_Don't say a word,_**  
**_I'm OK with the quiet._**  
**_The truth is gonna change everything._**

Dean kissed her forehead and looked down at her with a pained expression.

Anna knew something big was coming that would change everyone's life. She was now seeing a side of Dean that she had never seen before. Usually he always knew what to do and acted invincible like Superman, now as they lay holding each other in silence Anna knew he didn't know what was next for them.

_**So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright  
So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night  
I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
Look me in the eye,  
Lie, lie, lie.**_

**_Lie, lie, lie._**

"Dean, I don't know what's next for us but, could you do something for me?" Anna asked as Dean nodded at her.

"Promise me that everything will be ok. That one day we'll all look back on this and talk about our experiences with our children and our grandchildren." Anna said as Dean looked at her and sighed.

"Anna I can't promise you that because I honestly have no clue." Dean said as Anna looked at him.

"Just lie to me Dean." Anna said as Dean looked at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked as Anna let out a breath.

"Lie to me please. It'll help me feel a little bit better." Anna said as Dean wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Okay. This will all be over. We will save the world, get married have a ton of kids." Dean said with a smile as Anna gave a small laugh.

"I love you Anna, and that's not a lie that's the truth." Dean said as Anna looked up at him with a smile.

"That's the cheesiest line ever but I think that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me." Anna said as Dean looked down at her with a little glare.

"I'm kidding. I love you too you know that." Anna said as Dean brought his lips down to hers.

_**I know that there's no turning back.  
If we put too much light on this we'll see through all the cracks.  
Let's stay in the dark one more night.  
Don't want to know I'm OK with the silence.  
It's truth that I don't want to hear.**_

Dean broke the kiss and looked down at Anna who gave him a small smile.

"I have no idea what's going to happen. All I know is that if we are too light on it and the worst happens then we're screwed. There's no turning back. So we need to think for the worst here." Dean said as Anna shook her head.

"Dean, let's start thinking that way tomorrow. Tonight let's just lay here and not think about what's to come." Anna said as Dean nodded at her and held her tighter.

**_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright_**  
**_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night_**  
**_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_**  
**_So look me in the eye,_**  
**_And lie, lie, lie._**

They lay for a little while in silence as Anna drifted off to sleep in Dean's arms.

Dean had too much on his mind so he wasn't able to sleep.

Dean thought maybe he should take Anna's advice and lie to himself and convince himself that everything would be okay.

Screw that. He thought. It's the apocalypse how could that be ok?

Dean looked down at Anna who was fast asleep and sighed.

He began thinking again.

What if he had to leave Anna?

_**Don't want to believe in this ending  
Let the cameras roll on,  
Keep pretending  
Tomorrow's all wrong if you walk away  
Just stay**_

He looked down at her and started remembering all the good times that they had together.

He couldn't leave her. Anna was the only girl that he had ever pictured himself being married to and having a family with.

She had stood by him through everything even when he was in hell for four months. It wouldn't be right if he walked away.

He didn't think he could live with himself if he did.

_**So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright  
So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night  
I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
Look me in the eye,  
And lie, lie, lie.**_

Anna shifted in her sleep and tightened her grip around Dean's waist.

Dean smiled as he held her tighter.

_**So lie to me and tell me that we're gonna be OK  
So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the day  
I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
Look me in the eye,  
And lie, lie, lie.**_

"Anna, baby it will all be okay." Dean whispered into her ear.

"We'll stop this shit and get married and start a family. Have the normal life that we've always dreamed of." Dean said as Anna kept on sleeping.

"We will survive." Dean said as he slowly drifted off to sleep putting his worries behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I'm soooo sorry about the late update I lost my muse and I've been dealing w/ enrolling in school, but here you go a new chapter and the last chapter for this story! Don't worry I have a sequel planned! So read, review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Morning~**

"Where are we going Dean?" Audrey asked as they all got into the Impala.

"We need to get to Bobby's and let him know we are all ok." Dean said as he started up the Impala and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled as he suddenly slammed on breaks causing the other three to be jerked back.

The four of them looked in front of them in shock as they saw a bright light. It got brighter as they covered their eyes.

Dean and Sam uncovered their eyes as they weren't in the Impala and the girls were no where in sight.

"Where are we Dean?" Sam asked as his brother looked at him with wide eyes.

"Shit. It's the white room Sam." Dean said as he looked around and Sam looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"The white room?" Sam asked as Dean nodded at him.

"The angels brought me here when you and Ruby ran off." Dean explained as Sam gritted his teeth at the sound of Ruby's name.

"If we are in the white room that means junkless is bound to show up." Dean said as he started to pace around the room.

He noticed his brother's confused expression and laughed a little. "Zachariah. He's an angel and a dick." Dean explained as Sam shook his head.

"Nice introduction there Dean-o." A voice said causing the brothers to turn around. "You should be nice to me; after all I know your fate." Zachariah said as Sam and Dean glared at him.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Dean said as he walked towards Zachariah.

"I mean I know what's in store for you and your brother, and boy it's not pretty." The angel said as he shook his head and smirked.

Sam stepped forward like he was going to attack him but he stopped when Zachariah held out his hand and stopped him.

"Now now Lucifer don't get your blood pressure up." Zachariah said with a smile as the brothers looked at him with confused faces.

"What the hell did you just call him?" Dean asked as the angel grinned at him.

"You either Michael." Zachariah added as Dean's anger hit the roof.

"You son of a bitch. What the fuck is going on?" Dean shouted as he stepped towards the angel standing in front of him.

"You are the chosen ones boys." Zachariah said with a smirk. "You two are the ones who determine the fate of the universe. You are vessels." He added as the brothers looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Vessels?" Sam asked as Zachariah turned to face them.

"Not just vessels… THE vessels." The angel said as Dean looked at him with a glare.

"So we're an archangel and the devil's meat suits? You need our approval first don't you?" Dean asked with a little smirk as Zachariah turned from being happy to nervous.

"Well, you…" He stuttered as Dean smirked at him.

"That means yes. We'll pass thanks." Dean said with a cocky smile as Zachariah gritted his teeth.

"You will say yes Winchester, mark my words. Get ready because we will be watching your every move and everyone you come into contact with." Zachariah said with a hiss as Dean and Sam realized that they were back in the hotel parking lot once more.

"You know what we have to do right?" Dean asked as Sam nodded.

"We need to keep the girls safe." Sam said as Dean sighed.

A few seconds later the girls came out of the hotel room with their bags obviously not remembering what had happened in the car earlier.

"So when are we going?" Audrey asked as Sam and Dean looked down.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Anna asked Dean as she noticed his and Sam's expressions.

"We need to talk to you guys." Sam said as he put his arm around Audrey's shoulders and led her back to the hotel room as his brother did the same with Anna.

**~Sam and Audrey's hotel room~**

"What's going on Sammy?" Audrey asked as they walked into the hotel room and Sam sat down on the bed.

"There is no easy way to say this, but we need to go our separate ways for a little bit so we know you two are safe." Sam said as Audrey looked at him with a confused face.

"Safe from what?" She asked as Sam sighed and looked at the floor.

"Angels. They told us that me and Dean decide the fate of the world and if we didn't say yes to their offer they would watch our every move and find out who all we came into contact with." Sam explained as Audrey looked at him with wide eyes.

"And you guys think they will try to do something to Anna and me?" Audrey asked as Sam nodded.

"Thought so." Audrey said with a sigh. "You want us to go back home?" she asked as Sam stood up from the bed and walked towards her.

"That would be the best. This is only temporary, I promise. We just need to straighten some things out. In the meantime we need to know that you guys are safe." Sam said as he touched Audrey's face.

"Promise you'll call and let me know what's going on and to tell me how y'all are?" Audrey asked as Sam smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll call you every chance I get." Sam said as he gently kissed her lips.

He broke the kiss and they held each other in silence.

**~Dean and Anna's hotel room~**

"So you are just going to up and leave us here?" Anna asked in an angry tone as Dean groaned and put his face in his hands.

"It's not like that Anna. We are only trying to protect you." Dean said as tears began to form in Anna's eyes.

"What happened to trying to figure out things together?" Anna shouted as Dean looked at her and shook his head.

"Look Anna, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. That is the only reason I am doing this. This is only temporary." Dean said as he walked up to Anna and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You told me that you would never leave me Dean. That I would never have to say goodbye to you again. You promised." Anna said as she continued to cry.

"The last time this happened you were gone for four months. I don't know if I can handle that again, Dean." Anna said as tears were now starting to form in Dean's eyes as she brought up the past.

"I know. It's not goodbye forever, just until we get things under control. Believe me I don't want to leave, but I will sleep better at night if I know you are safe from those bastards." Dean said.

"Will you call and let me know how you are?" Anna asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Dean looked down, and then looked at her with sad eyes.

"Anna I can't. Not until this is over." Dean said as Anna began to cry even more.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes and caressed her cheek as he kissed her softly.

"I love you with all my heart. Don't worry I'll be back." Dean said as he walked towards the door and opened it.

Anna quickly ran to it before Dean could leave.

"Dean, wait. Before you go I need to tell you something." She said as he looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

Anna stood there quietly for a minute thinking on whether she should tell him what she wanted to but decided against it.

"I love you and I'll miss you." She said finally as Dean walked back to her and kissed her lips softly once more.

"I'll miss you too, more than you know. Bye Anna." He said as he walked out the door and met his brother at the Impala.

Anna watched from the doorway as he started up the car and drove away.

"Dean, I'm pregnant." Anna said with a whisper as the tears started flowing once more.

She placed her hands on her stomach as she stared out at the rays of the early morning sun.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and read this story. I hope you will continue to read and review the sequel :)**


End file.
